False Fox
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: To lead two lives, one must have balance. The balance is needed, for if there is need of corrections, one may not topple the other. Uzumaki Naruto knows this very well. On the outside of the looking glass, he's just a loser...on the inside he's probably the one in a generation genius. There have been these geniuses before, to name a few would go into the list of Gods.
1. Chapter 1

A black haired boy was sweating as he tended a field of rice, he wiped the sweat away from his head as he plucked corn off it's stocks. The child in question was a simple worker, hired on to make a living. Much like all the farmhands inside The Village of Konoha.

He couldn't be no more than nine, maybe ten. He was breathing a little hard, the summer heat beating down on his brow as if it was drums. Sweat poured from his body, his skin glistened from the reflection of the sun.

"Nise, we need you to move the wheelbarrow. We gotta dump what we got in the barn, we're getting full!" A man inside black pants, and a rather nice kimono shouted.

"Y-yes sir." Nise answered weakly.

Nise walked over towards a wheelbarrow, it was filled to the brim with cabbage, corn, and various other crop. Nise grabbed the two handles, struggling slightly to lift it up, he pushed with all his might as he managed to get the nearly flat wheel on the bottom rolling.

Nise wasn't a boy without his grit however, he's worked these fields since he was six, so he continued to push as hard as he could. Eventually he reached the barn, a shed like area inside the fields, he slung the small door to the shed open.

Grabbing arm full of crops at a time, he managed to unload the wheelbarrow after a few a minutes, he quickly dragged it back. However, in his rush, he accidentally dragged the metal of the wheelbarrow over his leg.

It cut a little deep, blood slowly trickled from the wound, however a little bit of hissing could be heard as the wound began to close. Nise growled a little bit, ripping a piece of cloth off his rag he used to wipe sweat up, he managed to make a makeshift bandage.

Nise cursed slightly, not really uncommon child workers, and began to drag the wheelbarrow back.

A couple of hours later, Nise was finishing his plot of the fields he was working. Grabbing vegetables as he looked towards the foreman, a man named Kasu, and he was waiting for the moment he could leave the fields and back home for the week.

The foreman looked towards the other workers, "okay, that's enough!"

"It's time to go home, gentlemen, go see Ninoko about your payments for this week. Good job." Kasu stated.

Nise watched as the man walked off, his kimono dragging along the ground. The boy spat some dirt out of his mouth, his body was dirty from all the sweat and dirt. Some of it invading his nostrils, blocking his sense of smell.

Nise got up form the ground, his blue eyes scanning over the fields. It would soon be fall, a few more weeks, and it'll be cold. He wanted it so bad, he managed to save a lot of money over the last two months.

The purpose of the money was to place a down payment on school supplies he needed, it wasn't normal supplies, he needed throwing stars, kunai, and paper. Lots of these things, among other things, like a training dummy.

Nise, was currently in his second year of The Shinobi Academy of Konoha, he was waiting for his chance to prove himself. However, due to recent budget cuts, many children were being forced to buy school supplies for this year...well the parents of the children.

Unfortunately, Nise didn't exactly have that blessing.

* * *

Fifty four copper stamps, billed currency inside of Konoha, is what Nise received. He walked with a slight limp towards the gates of a huge sprawling village, it had been almost a week since he saw home.

He looked at the top of the gate, noticing several ninja on top. He waived at them, surprisingly getting a waive back. He made his way into the village, just three more weeks of these little trysts, and he'll be able to afford supplies.

The black haired child looked at the clear clouds over the village, many of the people he had traveled with were making their ways towards the local bars. Honestly, Nise needed to actual procure some alcohol, and it wasn't exactly for drinking.

When you lived life scraping by, you make do with what you get, and he needed to get alcohol so he could clean his cut. So, Nise broke away from the crowd, towards his home inside the nearby slums.

The road to the slums was mostly dirt, much of it dusty from the high winds. Nise quickly walked towards a nearby store, he saw an old man sitting on the side of the street. He walked towards him, noticing the man was drinking out of a sake bottle.

So, putting up a cute face, as much as possible. He walked towards the old man.

"Sir, sir, my father sent me to the store to get him some sake, but they kicked me out. How much for your bottle, sir." Nise bugged.

The old man was at first dismissive, he turned to see the boy, and sighed. "Ten Copper Notes, and I'll let you have the rest of it."

Nise nodded, quickly reaching into his pockets, pulling out ten notes. He handed the notes to the man, who wrapped the bottle inside a brown bag he carried on him. "Thank you!"

The old man waived him off, Nise nodded as he began to walk away. He looked around the nearing end of the road, and noticed several children playing on some swings in a nearby...half built park.

The brunette made his way towards his apartment, looking at several people as he passed them. He was stopped by one of them, "boy, I say boy. Are you new here?"

"Not really, I've lived here for a couple of weeks, I'm Nise!" The black haired boy answered.

The couple that stopped him looked at each other. "Well, little guy, be careful. There is a foul being that lives near the top floor, he's not to be messed with, he'll eat your soul."

Nise looked like, for just a second, that a dagger had entered his chest. "O-oh, a monster, what's it's name."

"I'm sorry, we don't know, but it's a weird thing. It believes itself human, besides, where are my manners. I'm Kasunaga, and this is my wife Mitono." The man, Kasunaga, extended his hand out.

Nervously, Nise took the man's hand, he noted it's warmth. "I'm Nise, like I just said, no surname."

"Well okay, see you around, remember to avoid the top floor of that apartment over there." The woman, Mitono, reminded Nise.

The boy nodded, he continued to walk till he came to a small patch of cobblestone, and began to walk towards a rather large...and rundown apartment.

Nise looked around, making sure no one was looking, and then dashed up the stairs. He continued to dash, until finally, he made it to the final floor. There, Nise came to the door belonging to the foul being.

The boy looked at it, noting the fresh graffiti and scratches. Slowly he walked towards it, pulling a single, bronze key.

He slowly walked towards the door, inserting the key into the keyhole, and twisting to the left. The sound of the latch lock coming lose was music to his ears, slowly he entered the house.

The moment he took a step in, the sound of crunching glass caught his ears. Nise looked down to see broken glass strewn about the entrance way. He walked into the apartment, walking over towards his kitchen counter, slowly pulling a knife out a drawer.

His heart pumped faster as he came towards his bathroom, slamming the door open, he charged in slashing.

The only thing he hit was air, he opened his eyes, seeing no one there. He sighed, wondering where the glass came from. He walked back into the main room, he then finally noticed a draft of air.

The black haired child looked at his window, noticing that glass was strewn all over his bed mat, the source of the destruction was a brick on the floor. Nise shook his head, walking over to the stone, he took it off the bed.

"Idiots..." He muttered.

"All of them, bastards...hope they die." Nise continued as he picked up the glass.

He cut his hand on a piece, making him recoil, cursing under his breath. He growled as he sat down the bag he had been carrying, taking out the sake he illegally bought.

Popping the top off, Nise poured some of the liquid over his hand, the pain was immediate. He scrunched his face in pain, before moving towards his foot. When he poured the contents of the bottle on his foot, he yelped from the pain, but it had to be done.

Last thing he needed was blood poisoning. He didn't have the money for medical bills after all, so he had to make do. "Goddamn it, this hurts."

After letting the pain die down for a little bit, he returned to picking up the glass that was on his bed. He put all the glass inside the brown back with now empty bottle, he sighed as he took the bed towards the garbage can.

After he did that, he walked over towards the cupboards, he opened the most bottom one, and pulled out a tape.

He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom, getting out a towel, and walked over towards the window. Nise started to tape the window up, placing a towel over the hole, just in case it rained. The brunette looked at it, he nodded, and got up from the bed he used a leverage.

He made his way back into the bathroom, he walked towards his bathtub, and looked into the mirror which was just across from it. He frowned as he looked at himself, feeling of his jet black hair, and face.

"Time to stop hiding, again."

A blue light began to glow from his fingertips as he dragged it down from his hair, towards his face. What was once black hair, turned sun kissed blonde. His face began to change slightly, becoming more round.

A set of whiskers, three on each side of his cheeks, the now blonde Nise looked into the mirror.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto...I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am the loser everyone knows. I am not good enough, I'm not very good at anything." The blonde repeated to himself.

A lone tear traveling from his right eye, the blonde, now named Naruto Uzumaki looked at himself inside the mirror.

"And, I'm a idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one: Inspiration.**_

* * *

"I am Nise Mimoto, I am Nise Mimoto. I am not Uzumaki Naruto the loser, I am Nise Mimoto the winner. I am a villager, not a monster, I'm free to work. I'm smart, calm, and a winner." Naruto muttered as he traced his fingers upwards on his face.

Unlike the blue energy that was on his fingertips when he removed Nise, the energy he was using now was red, and had a slight melancholic feeling. Naruto had become Nise, his mask, and looked into the mirror.

Naruto, now Nise, took a comb out of the drawer, flattening down his hair.

* * *

Storms, they rolled in the week before The Academy was going to open back it's doors for the new year. The Harvest Season was coming soon to a close, and now Nise was busy hard at work on the fields.

He was muddy, his black hair stained with the brown mush. He had some small cuts along his body as he scraped against rocks and roots. "Almost done...almost done."

He wiped his brow, getting more mud on it, and continued to work. Kasu was overlooking the fields, he was riding on a horse today. "C'mon we're almost finish, this we'll be the last big harvest in this field. Come on!"

Nise quickly got up from the field, forcing the wheelbarrow to move as he grabbed it. He was using all of his strength to move it, the wheel of the wheelbarrow constantly digging into the ground.

After a few minutes of the battle between Nise, and the wheelbarrow. The jet black haired youth managed to finally get the damn thing near the shed. He began offload the crops he had collected, giving them to a guy who was storing them in a shed.

"You hear kiddo? That damn Uzumaki brat pranked Kasu the other day. Damn boy put firecrackers in the man's kimono while he wasn't looking, hope The Hokage finally does something about him!" The elderly man said as he was handed some crops.

Nise nodded, "yes, I've heard. Uzumaki is such a loser, why doesn't just work like the rest of us. Gets handed everything from what I heard."

"Yeah, I know, it's bullshit. Anyway, it's the final payday of this job for the year, what are you going to do with the money?" The elderly man asked.

"Don't know." Nise answered, "probably go to Ichiraku."

"Oh that place, yeah good food year-a-round, but damn them for showing kindness to that blonde boy. I mean Ayame, that little girl has a good heart, so does her father. But, I swear, they'll just continue the problem of Uzumaki." The man stated with venom.

Nise sighed, "so what are you planning to do Gozon?"

"I'm taking my money, go to the bars, and have some loose women. Oops, didn't mean to blurt that out. Not meant for yer ears." The elderly man, Gozon, answered.

Nise looked at him, "it's okay, I learned about the birds and bees already."

"Oh, your mama teach you? Papa?" Gozon asked.

"N-no, I sort of live in slums, so I see stuff. Luckily some locals tell me what I see sometimes, some of them were weird at first about my question." Nise truthfully told Gozon as he offloaded the last of the crops.

Nise began to walk away from Gozon, the elderly man sighed as he sliced at an apple he was going to eat. "Weird boy."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Nise, and the rest of the workers were celebrating the end of Harvest. Nise was drinking from a ladle, he was drinking some of the wine provided to the workers from Kasu. The boy was feeling the tingling on his tongue, it was a small luxury he rarely got to feel.

The boy passed the ladle to several of the other workers. They were starting to get inebriated, some of them were buzzing from the amount of wine they had already drinked. A small bonfire was being built inside a pit near the fields.

The storms have left the area, leaving nothing but wet ground, dirty workers and mud. Today was especially taxing, Kasu had wanted to get the fields done early, he got what he wanted, and now the man of the hour was riding on his horse towards the group.

"Gentlemen, good year, we're ahead from last year. As such, unlike the normal pay, you all will receive a bonus from this year's harvest. After the celebration, go see my accountant Ninoko for your payment. Have a wonderful Fall." Kasu spoke, he began to ride away.

Some of the men got various instruments from a cart that had been brought to campsite a few hours ago, right before the end of the shift. Nise walked towards it, getting out a rather large instrument known as a Gu Qin.

The sounds of flute music began to flood the boys ears as he watched men and teens dance around the fire. He merely walked to a secluded corner of the of camp, resting the Gu Qin on his knees. He looked at the stars that were clear inside the night sky.

He brought his fingers across the strings, plucking at them as he went along the cords. He slowly got into the rhythm of the instrument, plucking at the strings faster, faster, and even faster. Slowly down for just a few moments, he imagined himself a crowd that he was performing, even if his music sounded poor.

He still loved it.

* * *

Nise was walking inside the village, some of the workers he worked with were stumbling inside the gates, it was late into the night. Strapped around his back was the Gu Qin , Kasu was nice enough to let him have it, calling it "a good gift for good youth."

The night was very young, the moon was in full bloom as the group slowly started separate. Nise looked about as he began to slowly start walking alone, he felt the emptiness again, he looked towards the moon.

It too had two faces, on one hand there was Nise, the other Naruto. He didn't know which one he wanted to be, Naruto lived a squandered life of a monster...while Nise was respected even if he was poor.

He can't remember a time where he was just one person anymore, things changed, maybe it was because he got tired of being alone. However, inside his Nise form, he didn't have to be. Naruto...his natural form, it wasn't exactly the best form.

It was dumb, idiotic, brash, loud, and all around loser.

However, this Nise form, a form inspired by Sasuke Uchiha, a popular boy inside The Academy...is what he wanted when he was around other people. Nise is what the villagers want, why should Naruto try to make everyone that hates him happy, when he could be Nise?

Nise was perfect. Smart, common sense abundant, calm, silent, all around success.

Ironically, it wasn't his natural form. He just forgot which one was the true mask, was it Nise? Or, was it, himself? Which one is it that is the mask, which one would he liked to be more in the future?

This was his last year working on the farms hopefully, but he didn't want to get rid of Nise. Nise was his mask, something to hide the broken Naruto. In a lot of ways, it was just the better Naruto, then Naruto was.

After all, when he looked in the mirror. As Nise he looked human, felt human. As Naruto on the other hand? He felt like a monster, a pariah, even if he was liked by The Third Hokage. Many monsters were loved by high classed society.

Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha to name a trio.

As the boy passed a puddle of water, he looked down in it, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes. However, the face staring back at him had no smile, only a empty look of sadness. The black haired by gripped his hands as he passed the puddle of water.

He got out his wallet, a small pouch in the shape of a frog. He opened to see he had ninety Copper Notes. He sighed as he knew in just a week's time he'd be almost broke, but at least he'd be able to have school supplies this year.

He made his way onto the dirt road, leading towards the slums. The brunette looked down at the road, not noticing someone walking in front of him, and he couldn't react in time as he bumped into the person.

The impact made him fall to the ground, onto the Gu Qin he was carrying. "So-sorry, didn't see you there."

The black haired boy got up, looking down to see a girl with bun hair. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, man, watch where your going. I got my graduation this year." The girl complained.

She got up, dusting herself off, and took notice of the boy. She looked at him, swearing he was familiar. She watched as he extended his hand out to her, looking up, she nodded.

"I'm really, really, sorry. I'm Nise by the way." The boy stated as he helped her up.

"Tenten, yeah I know, weird name. Anyway, it's all good, just a little dirt on my butt. Who are you, you seem familiar...do I know you from school?" She inquired.

"N-no, sorry, I'm sure I don't know you. I'm just a farm boy over at The Eastern Fields. Sorry, I must be getting home." Nise went to walk away.

Tenten looked at him, before sighing. Maybe she didn't know him after all, however, something about his voice seemed familiar. It sounded a little like that Blonde Idiot. However, she didn't want to sleuth around tonight, she had some studying to do on her weapons before bed.

After all, her graduation was nearing.

* * *

Nise walked inside his apartment, he had made sure no one was following, even that Tenten girl. He entered his kitchen, holding some groceries. Nise was opening his fridge, sticking his hand inside of it to make sure it was cold. The asshole of a landlord sometimes turned the power to his apartment, and his apartment only.

Nise put the two gallons of milk he gotten inside the fridge, they would have to last him a couple of months so he'd have to drink it sparingly. Next came the ramen, stores were having a sale, so he got like fifteen boxes. So he had enough for a good while, as long as he ate one cup a day.

The next few things he pulled was some paper, kunai, and shuriken. He managed to stop at a late night armory store and get the things he needed to start school which was two weeks away. His voucher and slightly altered ID secured those items for him.

Nise finished putting away the stuff, and walked over towards the table. He got out a pencil, along with a notebook that looked very old. It's pages not white, but tarnished yellow from age, he sat on a creaking chair.

He put the book in front of him, opening it to a blank page, slowly he began to write. He continued to write a for a few minutes, near the end, a tear slipped from his eye. "One day, I'll be free."

He muttered as he wrote down, "one day I'll be free."

He turned to the back of the page he had been writing on, before breathing in deeply. He began to write short little sentences, almost like a poem.

"I'm a butterfly, in a cocoon that refuses to open, hidden away. I suffocate, almost as if in a dream, I can't see. I can hear, I can feel, but can't see. Darkness, all around me, no other sight before me. I'm a butterfly, trapped in it's cocoon, doomed to wither and die." Nise spoke as he finished the poem.

He quickly closed the notebook, looking at the title of the notebook for one moment.

" _Naruto's Journal."_

He sighed, looking at the journal. "Just stupid dreams, from an idiot child."

Nise got up, putting the journal back into the drawer where he got it, and walked towards his bed. He put his hands at the top of his head, and slowly pulling them down. Turning back into Naruto, for tomorrow The Anbu would be coming for their weekly checkup, like they even cared to begin with.

"Goodnight Konoha, sometimes I wish it was for the last time." Naruto spoke.

Looking through the window, Naruto just looked out on the street, seeing a young boy walking with his parents. He clenched his fists, he glared at the young boy, why should he be so lucky? Naruto clenched his teeth.

"I need to run..." Naruto muttered.

He got up from the bed, getting out an orange tracksuit, along with orange pants. He looked at himself in the mirror inside the bathroom, wondering if he should enter his Nise form, deciding against Naruto headed for the door.

Using his key, he locked the latch, and looked at the night sky. He put the hood of the tracksuit on top his head, a red swirl on the back of the suit became visible as he entered the moonlight.

Looking at a nearby rooftop, Naruto got a running started to run, and leaped. The air swooshed over him as he _flew_ from his balcony towards the nearby roof of a lower building.

Naruto ran towards the opposite side of town, jumping, and leaping off across nearby rooftop. He had tears spill out of his eyes, he wanted to just enter Nise, and just dash away from this village.

However, as much as he hated it, it was the only place that he was assured safety with The Hokage. No matter how much pain it brought him, he didn't show them, he didn't care about hurting anyone else.

However, Naruto was paying a visit to Nise's friend Gozon. Who would currently be drinking in Silk Road's Bar. A bar he talked about a lot during his working hours with some of the adult workers.

Naruto landed on the street inside an alleyway, he had been jumping and running for the last hour. Looking for the bar, as well as making a few stops along the way. The blonde looked on as his target came out of the bar, he glared at the man.

" _Damn Uzumaki, Damn, continue the problem..."_ The words whistled in his mind.

He clenched his fists as he watched the man separate from the group, Naruto smirked as he prepared his trap.

He jumped onto a roof, looking at the man with eyes full of hate.

Grabbing some rope he had stuffed under his clothing, the blonde made lasso with it. He followed the man for a few moments, until the man cut into an alleyway. It was near a pie shop, which was open late at night. However, Naruto scouted the area prior, and knew the man was at a bar as well.

Leaving his young son, who may or may not have met Nise earlier that night.

Naruto let the man exit the alleyway, before throwing the rope down near the man's foot. The man took a step, landing inside the rope's catch. Naruto pulled as hard as he could.

Gozon screamed out as he was dragged near the alley entrance, he was then lifted off the ground, and watched as a kid in all kill me orange tied a rope onto a nearby wall fixture. The man hanged there for a moment.

"What, who the fuck are you brat!" The boy kept his head turned away as he walked towards a pie stand.

"Answer me, you little shit!" The man screamed out.

Naruto smirked as he picked up a boy, which had the name tag Nise on it, he smiled as he turned towards the man. "You! You fucking brat, let me down this instant!"

Naruto skipped towards the man, proceeding to skip around him. "You little shit, you think this is so funny? I'll have your ass, you hear me, I'll whip your ass if you let me down."

"Big talk for a man hanging upside down with half eaten pie all over his face!" Naruto shouted.

The blonde cocked his arm back, sending the pie careening into Gozon's face. The man cried in rage as the pie went up his nose, making him scream out. Naruto proceeded to skip around him a little more, before chuckling.

"What's so funny brat?!" Gozon yelled in question.

Naruto then spoke. "You. You think your so better than anyone, idiot, besides how about you hang out here for a minute."

Naruto pushed on the man, making him swing away, the man tried to reach for the brat. Naruto laughed as he stepped out of reach from the man. "Hey, tell me something, is it hard swing upside down?"

"Fuck you brat!" Gozon yelled.

Naruto chuckled, he then began to walk away. "Sorry, my leave is needed, have fun!"

"You little braaaaaaaattttt!" Gozon screamed.

Naruto was back inside of his apartment, he was laughing as he entered it. He flipped the lights on, and clapped to himself as he took a seat at the table. However, in his laughing, there was few a tears spilling from his eyes.

"He got was com-coming to him, he'll never talk bad about me again, be-bel-believe it!" Naruto reassured himself.

His laughs turned to sobbing, he curled up on the chair, he felt horrible for what he did. However, it wasn't nice to say those things about him, in the end, they just spurred the problem themselves. It's what they deserved really, for all the pain he _maybe_ caused.

They always caused three times more to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: First Day Back.**_

Naruto, dressed in a orange sweatshirt, and blue pants. Walked under a gate, in front of him was The Academy, he looked up at the massive structure. It was made of the finest stone, besides The Hokage Mansion, which was next door.

" _Great...back to being n-normal."_ Naruto thought as he walked towards the school.

Naruto walked in the school with some trepidation to his steps, he tried to affirm himself to the reality that Nise wouldn't be able to be used for a little bit, it killed him slightly inside, back to this old skin, the old mask.

Fake smiles, fake joy, fake jokes, fake friends if he got any, and definitely a fake person to top it off.

The blonde looked at the schedule he had been handed yesterday. It read as such, and it disgusted him.

" _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Classroom three-one-B._

 _Subject matter._

 _Chakra control, Sexual Education, History Of The Five Great Nations, Basic Ninja Tool training, Basic Ninja Arts, Basic Sealing Arts, Basics Taijutsu._

 _Proctors by subject matter:_

 _Mizuki (Chakra Control, Sexual Education, History Of The Five Great Nations.)_

 _Iruka Umino ( Basic Ninja Tool Training, Basic Ninja Arts, Basic Sealing Arts, Basic Taijutsu.)"_

" _Mizuki..."_ The boy ground his teeth at the name.

Mizuki was a bastard of a man, Nise knew him very well, they were actively in conversation. Mostly about the village, what Nise thought of it, and what Mizuki thought of it. It really never failed either, towards the end, he'd mock Naruto.

Calling him a natural born failure, a runt whose life would never amount to anything, Nise agreed with this. Naruto didn't, in fact the rage was already boiling inside of him, and he wanted to just say screw it and walk out.

Yet, his dreams, his life goals relied on his ability to keep calm. Nise was good at it, Naruto wasn't, but in the end Naruto could always put part of the mask away and trade it out. He just needed to be calm, collective, but not too much.

The blonde walked towards the classroom, going up a couple of stairs as he did. He accidentally bumped into the inspiration behind Nise, Uchiha Sasuke, as he walked. He noticed the elder boy glare at him when he did, Naruto just didn't pay no heed to it.

It didn't matter if the prince without a clan was mad at him, he could deal with it.

Naruto made it to the top floor of the building, he looked at the row of classrooms, along with the few students present.

The blonde walked towards the classroom, opening the door, he saw a good amount of familiar faces. Some of them new, but most of them he knew very well.

Ino Yamanaka. Blonde haired, blue eyed clan heir to the Yamanaka clan. She loves flowers, Sasuke, and among other things exercise. She is actually last year's student of the year for her grade.

Sakura Haruno. The cherry blossom haired girl, coming from a line of former Jonin parents. Her parents now own a ninja tool shop, mostly for various wires, staffs, and blunt weapons. Her forehead is large, but in Naruto's eyes...it kind of made her beautifully unique.

Choji Akimichi. Big kid, nice heart, brown hair. The average boy, whose got a little bit of a gut. Naruto liked him, he was gentle, kindhearted and caring to all things around him. Honestly, Choji was kind of the ideal friend, loyalty...Naruto liked that.

Shikamaru Nara. Underachiever, intelligent, lazy. Shikamaru in one word, boring. However, boring has a quality of it's own. No one expects the silent ones, never, until it's too late at least. Shikamaru was a renowned at being the most intelligent boy in school...nigh, maybe Konoha.

Shino Aburame. Silent, doesn't talk...much, devoid of personality. Shino Aburame is not normal by any means, he's creepy, but Naruto has interest inside of him. Naruto wasn't afraid of creepy, as long as it doesn't involve snakes, they're cool.

Kiba Inuzuka. Idiot, asshole, dumb ass. Naruto hated him, oh, he loathed Kiba. That boy, no, that asshole has been the bane of his existence inside this Academy. He had a dog named Akamaru, the white pup never left his side. If it was one saving grace, Naruto had an affinity towards canines, and Akamaru was no exception.

Hinata Hyuuga. Shy, royalty, creative. Naruto didn't know much about her, one he knew by her clothing she wasn't poor...definitely not poor, two she had the scent of lavender. She was pretty, she was very creative, often Naruto would see her write, but never got the nerve to ask about what.

Sasuke Uchiha. Survivor, tactician, talented. The inspiration behind Nise, the boy was very talented, on the outside of the looking glass he was the exact opposite of Naruto. His parents are dead, killed in a massacre of his own clan. Naruto envied him, the love he got from the village, his talents.

"All students are present, okay then, let's get this show on the road." A white haired man said.

He approached the desk, a plaque on it read, _Mizuki_. The man smiled as he looked at the students, until he came to Naruto, he only frowned. "As you all may not have figured, or your figured out yet. I'm you're new instructor Mizuki."

"I have been Chunin for several years, so when I get ready to train your mental minds for the challenges ahead, I will also be explaining your bodies to you." Mizuki stated as he took a seat.

"First off, I want to get everyone's name. After that, state your dream. At the end of this year, normally the most brutal year, I want you take a look back on what you said this year and then what you'll say at the end of it." The instructor spoke.

"Okay, let's start with you...Princess." He pointed towards Hinata.

"Name your likes, dislikes, and dreams." He ordered politely.

"U-u-uh, S-sir, ar-are y-y-you sure?" Hinata stuttered out of fear.

"Yes, please, let all of us know your dreams, likes, and dislikes. It'll bond us, it'll nurture early teamwork." Mizuki instructed.

"W-well oka-okay. M-my nam-name is Hinata. I...I like ramen, th-the moon, wri-writing. I...I...dis-dislike no-nothing. M-my dream, is t-to one d-d-day lead my clan." She struggled.

Her voice cracked, struggled, and strained each time she tried to make a statement. She was looking around nervously, she was blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"Okay..." Mizuki drawled, annoyed at the girl.

"You there, Flower Girl." Mizuki pointed at Ino, "speak."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like running, flowers, and various other things. I hate sweets, unhealthy food, and certain people. I'm aiming to become clan head of the Yamanaka when I'm ready." She spoke without hesitation.

"See, that's how we should be speaking, you're ninja in training. Have some confidence about yourself." Mizuki stated while looking at Hinata.

"Next up, you, guy with the dog." Mizuki pointed a pencil at Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka. I like meat, anything juicy, and my clan's forest. I dislike animal abusers, I have a certain dislike for someone here, but I think we can hash it out later on. My dream, to become Hokage." Kiba stated pointing a thumb at his chest.

The amount of gusto coming from him was off the charts.

"Good, good dream by the way. Now, next up...Cherry Blossom." The man pointed towards Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno. I like many things with Ino, and I dislike idiots. My dream is to follow my parents and become a successful kunoichi." She sat back down after giving her statement.

"Not bad, you next, Big Guy." Mizuki pointed towards Choji.

The boy quit munching on his chips, setting the bag aside on his desk. "I'm Choji Akamichi. I like junk food, I love pork the most. I dislike anything bitter, things that are hateful, and I despise bullies! My dream is to one day lead the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio!"

"Oh, that's right. You're all the kids from that trio!" Mizuki snapped his fingers, "well take family legacy and build from there."

"Next up, you, Silent Guy." Shino Aburame stood.

"Shino Aburame. I like bugs, research...not much else. Dislikes...not particular caring of pranks. My dream...meh." Shino sat back down.

Shibuki, along with the class look at the boy. "Okay then...um, next up...Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I don't many things, I hate a lot of things. My dream, is get enough power to avenge my clan." Sasuke spoke and sat down.

Mizuki groaned. "Okay, okay. Shikamaru Nara, make it interesting!"

"Shikamaru Nara. I love books, my deer, and my father. I hate people who don't mentally prepare for anything. My dream is to just be a normal shinobi, die before my wife, and move on to the next life." Shikamaru sat back down, putting hands behind his head.

"Okay...that wasn't what I meant, but let's go with it." Mizuki stated.

He proceeded to call other students up, one by one they sat back down, and finally it was Naruto's turn. However, instead of pointing the pencil at him, Mizuki merely glanced at him.

"Okay class, I'll be going over many things this year, so lets go ahead and get it out of the way. Sexual Education will only be conducted by me with the boys, the girls will have to report to a female instructor and learn from them." Mizuki stated as he walked over towards the board.

Naruto glared hard at the man, he had intentionally left him out, Naruto felt his heart pound. He merely clenched the pencil in his hand, forgetting about the pressure, he broke it. Slightly cutting into his hand, Naruto sighed, trying to calm down.

"Anyway, I'll be passing out textbooks to everyone, so ge-" Mizuki noticed Hinata's hand go up.

"Yes, Princess what is it?" He asked.

Hinata got up from her sit, she pointed towards Naruto. "Y-y-yo-you for-forgot someone."

Mizuki looked at her, "um, are you sure? I think I got everyone here, I mean who could I have possibly forgotten?"

"I think she is referring to the blonde idiot sitting in the back of the class, can't even speak up for himself." Kiba pointed at Naruto with his thumb.

"Oh, did I, um who are you? Oh, wait, hang on." Mizuki looked at his list.

"Oh I did! So sorry, anyway class, Uzumaki Naruto." Pointed his pencil the blonde.

Naruto clenched his fists as he got up. He looked at Mizuki, he knew damn well the game this man was playing, he played it last year. He knew damn well who he was. "Go on, speak! Ain't got all day."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, sunflowers, and foxes. I hate people who forsake others, and that are petty. My dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto screamed out the final part.

The class looked at him, all of them. Minus Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru laughed at him. Naruto just clenched his fists a little bit more, sitting back down, he looked at the assistant instructor, hoping for some kind of help.

It never came.

* * *

The day went by quickly, many people talking about the blonde idiot wanting to become Hokage. Naruto was now sitting in his final class of the day, which was the history section of his curriculum.

The bell ranged signifying the end of the day, Naruto got up, slowly walking out the school. He noticed the other kids running out, and sighed. They all had such good lives to return to, or at least decent homes.

Naruto held his head low as he walked out of the school, he looked back, seeing everyone had already left him behind. _"Yeah...first day, woohoo..."_

Naruto felt some tears coming down his eyes, he looked around for a minute, and walked towards the tree in the playground. He went onto the swing set, looking at the school in front of him, and slowly pushed himself with his feet.

The blonde looked up in the sky, he noticed rain had started to fall, he sighed. He let the rain fall against him, it felt soothing, he stayed like this for a few minutes. Finally, he looked down at the puddle which had started to form.

There, it wasn't his reflection, it was Nise's.

Naruto brought his fingers up to his head, he started to cry a little bit more. A red energy glowed from his fingertips, dragging them down, his hair became black and his whisker marks disappeared.

He fell from the swing, onto his knees, and laid in the mud. He started to sob as he did, he looked around, making sure he was still alone. He got up, mud staining half of his face, the boy walked towards the gate sniveling.

* * *

Back inside of his apartment, Nise looked at the calender, his birthday was less than a month away. He looked at himself inside the mirror, before stripping off his clothing. He sighed as he went towards the bath, feeling the tub full of water.

Not bothering to test it, the boy entered the tub, finding the water nowhere near warm. It was more or less cold, the brunette wet his hair, washing with some cheap hand soap he had found in a market on sale.

He finished, putting a bathrobe, once again something he got on sale from a local market. It had cut off sleeves, wasn't very good in quality.

He walked towards the mirror, he looked at himself, well Naruto. He saw Naruto's face, sobbing, crying out for someone to acknowledgment. Nise just chuckled for a moment, laughing at his pain, _"when will he learn?"_

" _There is no one here, not one single person who'll accept us. Yet he'll continue to cry, like a wolf howling at the moon inside a starlit night."_ Nise looked at Naruto's crying face.

He brushed his hand down from the top of his head, to the bottom of his face. The role was then reversed, Naruto was Nise, and Nise was now Naruto. The blonde hair, and whiskers formed back on his face.

He was devoid of the pride that Nise had, instead, it was replaced with sorrow and loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three: Storms.**_

* * *

Well, they said this would be the hardest year, and they're not lying. It's been almost a month since starting the year, and Naruto along with the rest of students was doing their weekly run every Friday.

It was pouring rain, heavy droplets hit the faces of the students as they ran around the school. Naruto was in the middle of the pack, he didn't get handed a parka, but it didn't really bother him. He liked the rain anyway.

"Step one, step two, step three! Pick it up Shino!" A brown spiky haired man shouted in a microphone.

"Just three hundred more laps to go, welcome to all day fun day! For the upperclassmen!" The man shouted as he ran backwards.

Naruto kept running, he saw Shino struggling, he decided to slow down. He came to the side of Shino, who was breathing hard, "what's up?"

"T-thirsty." Shino stated.

Naruto nodded, he looked around, cupping his hands. The rain that kept falling began to slowly form a pool of water in his hands, some of it was leaking out, but he tried to keep as much as possible inside the makeshift cup he had formed.

"Open your mouth Shino." Naruto ordered.

The boy in the trench coat moved closer to Naruto, he bent down, positioning just under Naruto's hands. The blonde keeping pace opened his palms slightly, allowing a slow steady stream of water flow down.

Shino started to drink some of it, but most of it slipped from his mouth. "S-sorry."

The boy in the trench coat finished drinking the water, he looked at Naruto. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Naruto replied.

Naruto began to take his spot back in the middle, he kept running with the other students. He looked towards Kiba, who was out in front. Naruto growled a little bit, and tried to run a little faster.

By this time, along with helping Shino, they had completed ten more laps. Naruto finally came to the side of Kiba, who looked over at the boy. He smirked, nudging his foot out, making Naruto slightly stumble over it.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled a little.

His voice got drowned out from a loud boom of thunder, Kiba merely smirked. Doing it again, Naruto had to slow down to catch himself from falling. He started to speed back up, he glared at Kiba as he came to the boy's side.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to fight back?" Kiba snickered.

Naruto growled, trying to push ahead of him, only to feel his foot get caught by Kiba. The blonde went face first into the mud, people behind him tried to avoid, however a few didn't bother and stumped over him.

Naruto groaned as he looked up, blood ran from his nose, having hit on a rock that was in the mud. The blonde got up, slowly walking, before picking up his pace. The blonde began to run a little faster, he felt tears sting at his eyes.

He made it to the back out of the pack, decided to stay there, he didn't want to see Kiba.

* * *

After a few hours of running, they came to stop. Many of the children were breathing hard, even the instructor was breaking a sweat. The blonde wasn't breathing too hard, but he was a little out of breath. He looked over a the rest of the group.

Sasuke was breathing hard, he was also sweating. Everyone, but Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were breathing really hard. The children looked around each other, and finally to the instructor. The instructor looked at them smiling.

"Good job, have a good weekend, class dismissed." The instructor dismissed.

Naruto watched as the children began to leave, he noticed Hinata looking back at him, but paid no heed to it. He walked over to the instructor. He bowed in respect.

"Iruka sensei, please forgive me, but I need to report a student." Naruto said.

"What for?" Iruka asked.

He noticed the bruise on Naruto's nose, he looked at him. "Someone attack you?"

"N-no, I mean yes, sort of." Naruto answered.

"I was running alongside Kiba, when he tripped me. I fell and hit a rock, it busted my nose. This was awhile ago, I didn't want to make a scene." Naruto explained.

Iruka looked at him, before sighing. "Are you sure you didn't just trip? I didn't hear any yelling, or other students coming up to me. Don't take this the wrong way, I just don't think no one else didn't see you get tripped, so I'll ask around."

"You don't believe me..." Naruto murmured.

"What?" Iruka looked at the boys face. It had tears running down it.

"I...said, I said you don't believe me...so I'll just say I tripped." Naruto answered back.

"N-no, I didn't mea-Naruto!" Iruka was shoved as he watched Naruto walk away.

Naruto started run, hiding his face as he began to cry. He managed to outrun Iruka, who wasn't really trying to catch up to him. The blonde made it out of the gate, and soon, found a secluded corner. He brought his hands down from his head.

Transforming into Nise, he looked about, before punching the wall of the secluded corner. He looked at his knuckles, which were now bleeding slightly. He growled out as he knelt down, starting to cry, he curled into a ball as the rain fell around him.

The black haired boy stood up as he wondered towards the inner part of the village, his head was hanging low, he looked around. He noticed the wealthy shops, the wealthy people that bought from them, and noticed several of the kids he was with in class.

He even noticed Kiba, he growled as the tears poured from his eyes. _"I hate all of you, every single one of you!"_

Nise wanted to just run up, punch Kiba, and get out of the area. However, he had an idea in mind...and it would be the next day of school. He hated him, how he bullied Naruto, and he wanted his own little revenge as well.

So, he was going to wait back at home, for when the time finally comes. He would have the plan all set up, and with it, the humiliation of the Kiba Inuzuka.

The brunette laughed a little bit at the thought, and he smirked. It was indeed going to be a good prank.

* * *

Nise walked back into his house, he emptied his pockets, and looked at all the things he had _acquired_ from local stores. He smiled as he put the pork into the fridge, making sure it was wrapped up and tight.

The black haired boy began to pull out a skillet from a bag, he chuckled as he pulled out some laxatives he managed to shop lift without anyone noticing. The boy read the bottle, making sure that he wouldn't make the dosage to powerful for when the time came.

So he made sure to put them up on the fridge, made sure he wouldn't forget, and even wrote a note on the fridge itself with pencil. He chuckled as he walked into the bathroom, he saw Naruto's image inside the mirror, he was still crying.

"Stop crying boy, we're going to get him back, he'll be sorry. How dirty can he get is all determined by how much we feed him, and trust me since he loves meet...he'll never see it coming." Nise said as he rubbed the mirror.

He slowly brought hands up to the mirror, pulling them down, his hair went back to it's blonde color. His face grew back its whiskers, and Naruto came to see Nise's smile in the mirror. The blonde looked at the dark chuckling boy, his frown never left his face.

The blonde walked towards the kitchen, seeing the note on the fridge, he sighed. _"I can't..."_

Naruto grabbed the pills off the top, he walked over to the sink, and held them there. He was intending to just allow them to drop into the sink, and he would just wash them down. He took a deep breath, and let the pills slip from the bottle.

Each clatter inside the sink was just a pain inside his heart, he wanted to hurt Kiba, but this wasn't the way to do it. He sighed as he looked around, until he thought of something, and went towards the fridge. He looked a the milk he bought, he looked the expiration date, and nodded.

" _Kiba likes to bring his milk from home, schools tastes like shit he says, well this'll do it!"_ Naruto smirked.

"No need for anyone to get really hurt, just need to get a little bit sneaky." Naruto clapped his hands.

He went over towards the stove, turning it on, and laying the skillet on top of it. He got out some peppers he also _acquired_ from a local store, and began to wait for the skillet to get warm enough.

He waited for about five minutes, before nodding, and getting out the pork. He took it out of the bag, letting it fall into the skillet. He used a wooden fork to move the pork around in the skillet, and felt some of the grease that was in the food begin pop inside the skillet.

The blonde kept stirring the meat, his belly ached for the food, and smelled of it as he added the pepper and salt. He stirred the ingredients in before putting a plate over the skillet as a lid, the blonde walked towards the bedroom, looking at a book he had been reading.

He knew the meat would have to cook for around ten minutes, so he'd have time to read.

The blonde picked up the book, and read it's title.

"Adventures of Sun Wukong the monkey king." Naruto said.

He flipped open the book, and began to read.

" _Sun Wukong had managed to get across the great river, he looked around the massive riverside, and took in it's surroundings._

" _I do not know if I can keep going, but my people need me, I must be strong!" The Monkey King encouraged himself._

 _The monkey sat on the riverbank, he took out a orange comb, and began to brush his long vibrant brown hair. He cleaned some of his fur off, and looked at his tail, which had some dirt on it. The Monkey King sighed as he wiped the dirt off._

 _His ear pin jingled as he did, he looked about, not noticing anyway._

" _I hope that his Holiness is okay, this Journey To The West has been much treacherous. Be a shame if him, Pigsy, and all of the men got lost...or eaten." Sun Wukong pondered._

 _He laid his hand on his chin, before sighing, "wonder if I'll ever get home as well?"_

 _Just then The Monkey King heard a rustle in the woods, "who goes there?"_

" _Do not worry Sun, it's is only I, Xuanzhang. I see you are pondering if you are willing, may I join the matter?" The Monk said as he entered onto the shore._

" _You may, but I must ask you a question. Does Buddha send us on a noble path? One that will save lives, I've fought so many of my kind and your kind. All of them either after you, either for eternal life, or money...can this world be saved?" Sun Wukong asked._

 _Xuanzhang rubbed his chin, he looked at The Monkey King, and smiled._

" _You doubt we make a difference, you and I?" The Monk asked._

 _The Monkey King nodded, he watched as Xuanzhang walked nearer to the water, he discovered several fish along the bank, trapped on shore. He picked up one, tossing it back into the river. The Monk continued to do so, until he looked towards Sun Wukong._

" _For every mile of this bank, there is hundreds of more fish trapped, some of them cannot be saved." Sun Wukong said as he played with the sand._

" _You're right, many cannot be saved, some of them are destined to die here. However, the few that I have thrown back will live. They will grow, have children, and make this river flourish anew. It's not about helping everyone, for everyone cannot be helped, but the few we do...is just like a cascading leafs." The Monk stated._

 _He once again picked up some more fish, throwing them back into the river. The Monkey King got up, and walked over towards him. The elderly demon looked towards his master, and bent down. He grabbed a fish with his paws, and he threw it back into the river._

" _What do you mean like cascading leafs?" Sun Wukong asked._

" _If one of many leafs block a flow of water, and journeys away from the others. Eventually another leaf will follow it's trail, then another, and another. Some leafs will stay, many of them rot away, but those who choose to sway in the current are free. In people, demons, or Godly beings alike. The message is the same, for a kind act, you spur someone else to do the same for another." Xuanzhang preached as he grabbed another fish._

 _They continued this for hours, until Sun Wukong realized that the fish were swimming towards each other, almost as if to comfort each other, in thankfulness for being just able to live one more day. This struck a chord inside The Monkey King's heart._

 _It almost ma-"_

Naruto shut the book as he looked towards the skillet, it was sounding like a snake from the hissing. Naruto clenched his fists, and walked over to it. The blonde's jaw dropped from the burnt meat, and he slammed his hand on the counter.

"Goddamn it!" He screamed.

He pulled the skillet off the stove, sighing, he looked towards one of the plastic plates he had. He grabbed one, waiting for a couple of minutes he finally got a few pieces of the pork. A few packets of soy sauce, and walked into the bed room.

He walked over towards a T.V he kept near the bed, and turned it on. It was a small T.V, no more than maybe twelve inches in width and height. However, with that T.V, he had VHS system just below it.

He got a movie from the pile he had made, each one being a birthday gift from The Hokage himself. Naruto picked out a movie that would most certainly interest him.

"Princess Gale: Journey towards North Kingdom. Sweet! Thought I broke this movie ages back!" Naruto cheered.

He popped in the VHS tape, sitting back, and watched as the T.V static for a moment. He kicked it with his right foot, "work damn you!"

The T.V came alive with it, it showed a black and white image of the movie. Naruto smiled as he sat crossed legged, his foot on his lap, and began to watch the movie. It was really his one escape, he loved the actress's movies. Princess Gale was a role model to him, her fight for justice and passion for the people are what made him fall in love with the movies.

He smiled as the sounds of thunder came from outside, he always loved those sounds, it drowned the occasional insult from an outside villager. The blonde sat there for a couple of hours, watching the film, until the ending where Princess Gale had to say goodbye to her newly acquired friend and rival Prince Kikomo.

The blonde sighed as the movie finished,

He got up, walking back into the kitchen, he looked at the remaining meat in the skillet. He nodded, placing the skillet into the fridge, he looked towards the door. He could have sworn that he someone looking in, as he walked over to it, something told him to back away.

When he stepped back, he saw the door jingle. The blonde watched as the lock turned, and headed for the window as quickly as possible. He kicked the window open, he balanced himself on the piece of building he had to stand on.

"Hey! Hey! Help, someone's trying to break in my house!" Naruto shouted towards some ninja.

The ninja looked towards him, shaking their heads, and continued to walk away. "Hey!"

Naruto got desperate, deciding to take drastic measures, the blonde allowed himself to drop of the piece of footing he had left. He dropped onto the ground, and quickly grabbed a wooden stick off the now muddy road near him.

He whipped around the corner, transforming into Nise once he noticed he was along, and ran towards the steps.

The brunette grabbed wooden throwing star that was laying on the steps of his apartment complex. He ran up the stairs, and came to see the man trying to break inside his apartment. He cocked his hand back, ready to throw the ninja star.

"Hey, back away from the door!" Nise screamed.

The man turned around to see the brunette holding a stick, along with a wooden throwing star. He began to chuckle, and approach the boy. The brunette wanted to back away, however, he stood firm as he further cocked back his arm.

"Oi brat, what if I don't go away? What are you going to do, hit me, I just want some things inside the apartment. What's it to ya?" The man spoke with a hoarse voice.

"It's not your place idiot, get away from it, I'm a ninja!" Nise got ready to throw his star.

"Please, and I'm The Hoka-aaaahh!" The man screamed.

The wooden star Nise threw had it's aim hit true, the man's screaming along with pain came it hitting him in the forehead. The man watched as the brunette leaped at him, the stick in his held as if it was a sword.

The man yelped as Nise hit him in the head, followed by striking him in the back to get him moving. The brunette continued to strike at the man, making him go down the stairs, the man glared back at the blonde.

"You sorry little bastard, I'll be back damn you!" The man screamed.

The brunette threw the stick at the man, making him him fall off the steps, and onto the street. The boy chuckled a little bit, before walking back into the apartment. Luckily for him, he got there in time to keep the man from stealing stuff, or getting at Naruto entirely.

Nise walked back towards the kitchen, making sure to lock all the locks, and push a chair against the door. The brunette closed the window inside the bedroom as he made his way towards the bathroom.

There, he looked into the mirror, seeing a fear a stricken Naruto.

" _Loser, resorting to me, coward. Don't worry, come on back now, and get some sleep."_ Nise brought his hands above his head.

He quickly brought his hands down reforming into Naruto, who was dry heaving out of fear. The blonde shook as he took a look around the apartment, and sighed as he clenched both of his fists.

He looked into the mirror, seeing Nise's dark grin, and sighed.

"I'll never be brave."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: The Hokage.**_

Inside a bar named _The Jaded Phoenix_ two ninja of the village were getting drunk.

"Man, can you believe it, I mean that girl tricked you like that?" One of them stated as he took a shot.

"I know man, all I could do was shake my head, probably would've made me mad after she screamed help. However, a woman like that with a body that makes even Gods jealous, I let it slide." The other one said.

They both took two more shots sake, they chuckled as they looked at the barmaids, each of them were firm in figure...having nice _assets_ as well. They were drunk, well almost there anyway, the two ninja each took another shot as they laughed.

"Yeah, well, there was this blonde kid at his window. He seemed to be shouting at us, I mean, couldn't hear him. Thunder was way too loud, idiot bastard, probably just causing some shit." The younger ninja said as he laid his head on the table.

He blew a strand of hair from his face, "seriously think parents would have better control over their kids."

"I kn-know right, man, but seriously killing my buzz here. Hey, sweetie!" The older ninja yelled.

The barmaid came over and looked at them. She wore, a rather revealing kimono, which was red. She looked at them, holding her board to take their orders, and waited.

"Hey sweetie, yeah, we're gonna need some more over here. Give us some of the new one hundred proof sake." The woman looked at them.

"Sir, I think you've had enough...I think it's time for you to go for tonight." The men groan.

"Come on baby, what's one more drink going to hurt, I mean we literally are speaking well enough for you to understand aren't we?" The young one drunkenly said.

"I'm so sorry sir, but my manager told me that those were your last drinks. I'm sure that our service has been on par with your needs." The woman said as she took up the glasses.

The men groan, the older one got up before the younger looked at the woman.

"Say sweetie, by chance, wouldn't be available after work? I'm going to be a bit lonely tonight, looking for some company." The younger ninja said as he waived some money.

The woman smirked, she took the money, and stuffed it into her kimono. "I'll be out in about three hours, come meet me here lover boy."

The man got up, struggling to stand up for a before walking towards the door. He exited the bar, looking at his older friend who was smoking a cigarette. The man looked at him before getting out another one, and handed it to him.

"So, what took you getting out of the bar. To busy staring at the barmaid's tits?" The older one asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be staring more at them tonight, in bed. I tell you the poor district here has some fine women, so long as they don't leave a _goodbye_ for me at least." The younger took a drag of the cig.

"Goodbye eh, so that's the new slang from us for those diseases. Well, I'll be sure to inform The Hokage that I've found the two wash ups for ninja." A voice said.

The two men looked at each other, before rolling forwards, they each had kunai in their hands. "Identify yourself!"

The voice stepped out from the shadows, it was a man. The man was slightly taller than the two ninja, he had white spiky hair, a dull brown eye looking through an eye hole in a mask he wore. The mask had the kanji for dog written on it.

"Two Chunin out late at night, partying, drinking. You do know that just today there was several instances of robbery inside your area? Might wanna tell me why, because one particular case has The Hokage livid...and trust me...he won't be happy. So what's it gonna be boys?" The masked man asked.

"L-look sir, we're j-just having a good time. I thought several other Genin teams were here with us, didn't they get on the jobs you were saying. I mean, i-it was an off day for my team is all." The older one stuttered.

"Really, well, I can't believe that Konoha's finest young ninja would ever slip. Jeez, I sure need to just go on my way, but here is the thing kiddos. I'm not a fool, I'm not a inexperienced, and I'm most certainly not lazy like you. You are under arrest, any attempt to resist will be seen as treason, punishable by death." The Masked Man stated.

"On what grounds?!" The younger one shouted.

"Four counts deliberate failure of duty, one count post abandonment, one count ignorance of duty, once count public intoxication, elicitation of sex with underage party below the consensual age of sixteen. All these charges against you will be read by The Hokage once over to determine guilt, ignorance, or just plain stupidity." The Masked Man wrote on a piece of paper.

"Fine...fine, we'll go quietly, but will we have a chance to prove we were on leave?" The Masked Man nodded.

* * *

The Hokage, an elderly man with a white goatee, and old dulled brown eyes looked at his desk. The elderly man had came back into power after a tragedy ten years ago. The kanji for Hokage, and three written on his hat.

The man looked a few Polaroid pictures on his desk, they had pictures of various people that looked like him. His two sons, one dying in the line of duty ten years ago, and the other still alive today.

The next set of photos was of him in a younger age, by him a woman. He smiled at the pictures, it always hurt to lose the people you loved. He then turned to the pictures hanging up on the wall near him.

Two of them were paintings, since cameras weren't really around in those earlier days. However, besides his picture, there was another one hanging up. It was the portrait of a wildly spiky blonde haired man with blue eyes, besides him was a redheaded woman with the same colored eyes.

He smiled at the memory of that day, how that woman in all her fiery arguments got to stand with her husband in his Hokage photo.

The two in question where none other than Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. The elderly man looked at the picture, though The Fourth Hokage had his arms around her, she constantly kept her arms to her stomach.

She was pregnant when he got voted in as the new Hokage, in fact she wasn't even three months in. She was very beautiful, wearing a white kimono with a cherry blossom design, and her husband in that white robe with the flame symbol on the back only complimented them.

They were good friends with elderly man, at least while they were alive. They died in that tragedy almost ten years ago, Minato Namikaze's body had been laying near an alter where he had found a baby.

That baby was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the current boy who had just been at his office today.

Speaking about how he had called for help two weeks ago, but two ninja that he had sent to guard the child along with the local residence. In all the man wasn't too happy, he was more livid than anything, but it wasn't really over there failure in duty.

It was failure to protect Naruto, who had to be saved by a black haired boy with a stick. That was sad, it made Konoha forces look weak, it made him look incompetent. The last thing he needed was the shinobi council voicing possible incompetence due to age.

That would demand an election, a change in leadership, and this would put Naruto at risk. The boy was special to the man, hated by the villagers, and was stigmatize since the day he was born. October Tenth, he was the only baby born on record that day.

The thing is, the mother, Kushina Uzumaki was never found. They found blood matching hers, but never found her, which was startling. Who ever made the demon attack them that day, had one goal set in mind, the end of Namikaze Minato...along with the abduction of Kushina Uzumaki.

They succeeded, but they didn't win the war, Konoha at least saved itself.

However, ten years later, those two weighed heavily on the mind The Hokage. The man looked at their picture, it was his biggest failure, he had been in charge of defenses. He should have known something was up when The Nine Tailed Fox appeared, and even more so when Minato wasn't intimately on site for battle.

It just didn't add up, what happened, and what happened afterwards was all perfectly planned out. Whoever was behind that attack, whoever got into the village, whoever lured The Fourth Hokage away from his wife and child...they did it knowing where they would be and what they would do.

There was suspects, among them was the guarding Anbu. They were never told they were being investigated, the ones that got eliminated from the search almost at the start were ones without knowledge of Sealing Arts.

The ones that were dead were secondly eliminated, the killer had never been found, and The Hokage doubted he would stay within the original. Especially since Minato died away from that location.

Really, The Hokage didn't know how a foreign intruder would even be capable of breaking in.

The man was pondering his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter!" The elderly man ordered.

Two Chunin were escorted into the room, two seats brought with them by a Secretary of The Hokage. Behind them was an Anbu in a dog mask, the two men looked about in fear. The Hokage looked at them, before looking towards The Anbu who brought them.

"So, I assume that these are the two bumbling idiots that you were sent to bring me. I'm not in a foul mood, but please don't make me do too much paperwork, name their crimes." The Hokage dragged.

"Four counts deliberate failure of duty, one count post abandonment, one count ignorance of duty, once count public intoxication, elicitation of sex with underage party below the consensual age of sixteen. I must say, the first crimes are heinous onto to themselves...the last one is icing on the cake so to speak." The Anbu said as he looked towards the men.

The Hokage almost hit his head on the table. He looked at the two men, and sighed.

"You're giving me a lot of a paperwork. Normally, ten years ago, your punishments would be severe. Very severe in fact. Dishonorable discharge, ten years imprisonment with the extension of hard labor, the sealing of your chakra system. A damned life if there ever was one, however..." The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I cannot afford to waste two shinobi at the moment, so, you'll be punished. Thirty lashes by horsewhip by the girl's father on any part of the body over the course of the lashing. You will be demoted to Genin until you take The Chunin Exams once more. The next thing with this punishment, in addition to this punishment any missions save B-Rank or higher will be unpaid." The men looked down.

"Do not break eye contact with me, you have brought this upon yourselves. You're nothing but filth, lazy filth! If my judgments didn't have stipulation put upon them I would have gone with the first option. Do you even remember the creed you took in your final year in the academy? Do you even remember what it stands for?!" The Hokage roared as he got of his seat.

"L-Lord Hokage, we...we can't remember..." The older one answered.

He, and the younger ninja were sweating with fear. They looked at The Hokage as he looked at the window which overlooked the village, it was dark, but the village was illuminated by the moonlight.

"I am a leaf, born from trees, scattered into the breeze. Fire burns me, drives me forward with my brothers and sisters, I wield my blade. I wield my blade not for revenge, not for myself, not for money, not against my leaders unless corrupt. I wield my blade on behalf of my people, my wife, my father, my mother, my brothers and sisters, my wife, my family. If I am leaf that burns, and if I shall burn to nothing but ash, then my ashes will grow new trees. I am Konoha, Konoha is me, I am The Village, The Village is me. This is my creed, so help my soul!" The Hokage preached.

The two ninja whimpered like whipped dogs, The Hokage looked at them before sneering. He looked towards The Anbu, nudging for them to be taken away. The men went away without a fight, leaving The Hokage to ponder his thoughts.

He looked through the papers, finding a calender, the man slapped himself. "Oh no, no, no."

The elder slammed the calender down, he looked at the date, it was October Tenth. He looked out at the streets, most of the villagers were asleep by now. He got up from his chair, walking towards the door, he looked about before nudging for his guards to follow him.

* * *

Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror, he had tear stains marking his face, he looked at the clock inside of his kitchen. It was eleven fifty nine, he sighed as he clenched his fists. He watched as Nise laughed at him, and continued to laugh.

" _Why do you cry, you're such a crybaby, crying won't change anything. You know, you are just a loser, I mean look at you. You can't fight without me, you can't be anything without me, and you know no matter how hard you try you'll never amount to anything like me."_ Nise taunted in the mirror.

The boy usual blue eyes matching Naruto's were blood red, he chuckled as he brought a clawed hand up. Naruto shook in fear as he reached out from the mirror, and pulled his hand back.

" _See little mouse, you're too scared. Your Hokage doesn't care about you, your so called instructors don't want to teach you anything, and now look at you. Cowering at yourself!"_ Nise roared out.

Naruto punched the mirror, breaking the glass, and cutting his hand open. The blonde looked at the broken pieces, each having Nise's face. All of them laughing, some in a high pitch, others in a very low pitch.

The blonde responded by smashing all the pieces on the floor with his shoes. He grabbed a towel off the bathtub he had put there, and wrapped his hand up. He got up, walked towards the kitchen, the clock now read twelve ten, and Naruto looked at his hand.

He slowly had a glazed look in his eyes, he walked over towards the kitchen counter.

He got his key, and walked towards door, and opened it. He made sure to lock the top latch, and changed into his Nise form. He looked back at his apartment, and sighed.

"We'll be home shortly, time to go to our special place." Nise said as he rubbed his hand.

* * *

The black haired boy came to a stream, he had been walking for about an hour east from his apartment. Going under the gates was easier, civilians were allowed in and out at all times anyway, they had no reason to stop him. In fact, many villagers actually had houses outside the walls in the form of trade communities.

Nise looked down at the stream, he smiled a little bit at Naruto's image. The brunette looked around, noticing fireflies fluttering about. He chuckled at them, and moved his hands so innocently to grab one of them.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear Naruto." He managed to catch one.

"Happy...birthday to you."

He clenched his hand tight on the dragonfly, the sounds of crunching could be heard, Nise chuckled. He opened his palm revealing the dead dragonfly, and he just let it slip off into the water, right on top of Naruto's face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five: Ebb and flow.**_

* * *

Nise was walking back towards the village, he had a long look on his face, the cloth having long been forgotten at the stream. The brunette boy was looking towards the gates, he made it under The Eastern Gate, and looked up.

He waived at the gate guards, making sure that they didn't notice anything out of the different. The brunette was looking around, seeing ninja scouting the area frantically. The boy sighed, and chuckled at the scene.

" _Bunch of idiots, wonder if the Ichiraku's are out and about as well. Oh well, I had my fun last night, fireflies always are so easy to catch."_ Nise looked around.

He sighed. _"Still, I see them looking, as if they give a damn."_

He walked along the road, he was intending to head back towards his apartment. The boy was tired, having stayed up to watch the sunrise, even if he hated Naruto it was still his birthday. The sunrise, it was something they both like, it wiped away the darkness from yesterday.

He made his way towards the dirt road, he was crossing into the poor district. He turned to see The Hokage Monument in the distance, he sighed looking at it.

Nise understood Naruto's ambition, he wanted everyone to look up to him instead of down on him, in a way he felt the same. However, the matter remained, even if the villagers were rarely physically violent. They still cast him out, how hypocritical it is really, since Nise was just a face to Naruto yet Naruto was Nise.

So how can they be different, was it because they just didn't like Naruto, cursed maybe? He knew his mind was slipping when he was lonely, he'd only hear those voices, he'd hear the villagers damned voices.

" _Is that him?"_

" _Yeah, there he goes, look at him...disgusting."_

" _Why does The Hokage care about him, I say he's no good."_

" _He's just a brat, he probably never'll amount to anything."_

" _He's a monster..."_

" _Shh, you're not allowed to say that about him, then again..."_

Nise walked past these villagers everyday, everyday he'd waive at them, everyday they smiled and waived back. That same day, Naruto would walk by, no acknowledgment. It was if he was just ghost, that everyone knew was there, but refused to heed.

He looked at the apartment complex, walking up the stairs, he made sure he was alone. He brought his hands up over his head, pulling down, Naruto came back out.

The blonde had bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, he walked towards his door, and opened it. His heart stopped, his latch lock wasn't locked like he left it, and slowly he pushed the door. He entered the apartment, finding that it had been recently invaded. His mouth was gaped like a fish, he looked down at the ground.

He saw glass, black glass at that, and slowly walked towards his bedroom. He saw were his bed sheets had been torn apart, his videos broken, and his TV smashed beyond any repair. The one thing that caught his eyes the most was the red spray paint on the ceiling.

Heartbroken the boy fell back on the floor, he looked at the scene with sorrowful eyes, maybe if he had not let his feelings get the past of him last night...he'd came to a new with all of his favorite things.

He looked at the ceiling, noticing the spray paint was to spell out several words. He read them off, and sighed as he did. He was too tired to cry, he had been doing that all night in the recess of his mind while Nise let out his anger on innocent fireflies.

Naruto picked up a piece of a video, he just let it drop from his hands, and soon he made his way towards the bed. It had footprints all over it, but it didn't matter, the blonde decided to just go ahead and lay down.

No point in crying, too tired to do so, and it wouldn't change anything anyway.

* * *

So, The Hokage, for the better term was relieved. The sensory team had confirmed Naruto was inside the village, luckily where ever he had been, he had managed to come back from. It wasn't really uncommon for Naruto venture out, it worried The Hokage because it had been the boy's birthday.

Then again, he may have been upset, he heard that Ichirakus had been sick. They hired replacements for the day, all of them blatantly ignoring him. The old man sighed, he was at least back in the village however, so everything was kind of okay.

The Hokage watched as his door opened.A young woman with dark violet hair in a fanned ponytail, and a very tight fitting arrangement of clothing walked into his office.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?" She asked.

"I did, Anko, I need you to run a special delivery for me. I currently have no one else for this very important task, so please do this as a personal favor." The elderly man said as he brought out a package.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. That looks like a birthday present, ohohohoh, what's inside?" She curiously looked over the box.

The Hokage slapped his face, he looked at her with a annoyed smile. He got out a piece of paper, written down was the address, along with the personal birthday card he had wrote for the birthday person.

"It's a gift for a good friend of mine, I have his address written on this paper here. As for what's inside the box, just instructional book for taijutsu...nothing more." The Hokage answered.

He sat back inside of his chair, pulling a book, he was reading it when he felt someone behind him. He looked to see a shadow blocking the hovering over him. He turned to see Anko was standing behind him, a slightly tinge of red on her cheeks. He could tell by her eyes that she was reading the novel.

"Lord Hokage, isn't that a porno?" Anko asked.

The Hokage looked at her, before blinking. He was stoic at this point, not even blinking at her as they locked eyes, she just reached over his shoulder, turning the page. She blushed even more, pursing lips.

"Damn..." Anko muttered.

"Anko!" The Hokage yelled.

The woman looked at him, jumping back to the front of his desk. She rubbed her head sheepishly, a shit eating grin adorning her face. The old man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked at her.

"I know you, what will it take you to be quiet?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh, nothing, just some free dango!" The woman singed out.

The Hokage sighed, "after your mission, all you can eat."

Anko chuckled.

"What's wrong Lord Hokage, why would I need to keep my mouth shout. I mean, that some good stuff right there. So...what is that? Icha Icha: Serpent Tongue, cause that one scene with that one woman getting on her knees, that some good shit." She said as he chuckled.

"Have you no shame?" The Hokage asked.

"What's this shame your talking about, honestly, I'm just good at seeing someone's good tastes. Besides, to make the deal even I have a copy of Icha Icha: Jungle Rumble." Anko offered.

The Hokage's right eye slightly twitched, he had a small nose bleed. He looked at the book before tossing it to her, and she smiled in glee.

"Just...give me that Jungle Rumble volume. You also will get your free dango, now...delivery, please." The woman saluted.

She picked up the box, tucking it under her arm, she held the paper in another hand. She waived at the elder as she walked. The Hokage just sighed, and looked around before pulling another Icha Icha book.

He chuckled, "now let see what Jiraiya has _researched_ this time."

The Hokage perversely chuckled as he opened the book.

* * *

Anko was running across town, she had the paper for the address in her pocket. However, she wanted to make a quick stop, and decided to head towards Ichiraku Ramen. The woman walked towards the ramen vendor, before she watched a young brown haired teen smack a man across the face.

She watched as the man yelled at her, before the said teen smacked with a frying pan. Anko slightly recoiled from the sight, she could have sworn she saw a tooth fly out. The crowd watched as the man coward away, the man ran towards Anko.

The woman watched as he brushed past her. She shrugged, and walked over towards the stand. She looked to see the girl cracking her knuckles while holding pan in one hand. She looked at the woman and smiled.

"Damn Ayame, I swear that guy was missing a tooth." Anko stated.

"Serves him right, asshole, I swear the kid already has enough problems. Didn't need any on his birthday, oh sorry, rambling a little bit when I'm mad." Ayame sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"No shit girl, anyway you serving today? I'm going to need some food in me, besides, I've missed this place for a hot minute." Anko laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

The brown haired known as Ayame laughed with her, and pulled a flap up. Anko nodded, and entered the little vendor. She saw an old man, Ayame's father, working in the kitchen. The man looked at her, and smiled.

"Ah, Anko Mitarashi, fancy seeing you back here...tired of the dango?" The man gloated.

"Oh no, no, I'm just here to catch up on old times. Plus I miss the ramen, by the way, I'm getting free dango from The Hokage himself." Anko replied already holding chopsticks.

The man blanched for a second, he regained his posture, and rubbed his nose. He looked to see the woman guarding over a gift that was laying on top of the counter. He looked at the wrapping, pure orange with blue spirals. The man blinked for a minute.

"Okay, one order of Miso Ramen with Pork Fillet. An order of sake, make that two, and one large steaming pile of noodles!" Anko cheered as she smelled the food.

The man nodded, he went to make the food, but didn't keep his eyes off that gift. He looked towards the back of the shop, there was a day old birthday cake on a small table, he looked back at the gift.

"S-say, Anko, whose the lucky guy? Someone finally win your heart?" The old man asked asked as he started the noodles.

Anko looked confused, she then looked at the gift, and proceeded to laugh with glorious amount of effort. She almost fell out of her seat before she caught herself with chakra, and looked at the man.

"Ar-are serious, me be taken in with any man's charm, please...Kurenai would have better luck Teuichi!" Anko proclaimed.

Several of the make customers, who knew the two, choked slightly on their food. They were blushing deep red, trying to get the thoughts out of their head. The father of Ayame himself was also trying to brush away these thoughts.

"G-good to know Anko, anyway, do you need help finding the gift's recipient?" He asked while he was making the food.

The woman blinked before rubbing her chin, the address written down was that of an apartment complex, but she didn't exactly know where. She blinked a few times in deep thought, this made Ayame and Teuichi look at her as she was being odd.

And, she kind of was...

"Uh, no-ish, yes-ish. Maybe, nah, yeah, nope, yes. Um, would it damage pride just a little bit to say yes?" The daughter and father pair's eyes twitched.

"No, no, not at all. Just, make a decision." Ayame waived.

Anko nodded, and sighed.

"I guess...I need some hel-help?" She choked out the word.

Ayame slapped herself in her face, she knew Anko very well, and pride was this girl's deadly little sin. Pride and Anko went hand and hand. She took pride in her personality, her looks, her reputation...even if was a little stained here and there. Moreover, she took pride in being a Special Jonin. A rank she recently just got awarded, though the circumstances weren't known, someone had been caught doing something illegal...very illegal, and she managed to bust down a crime lord with that same person.

"Ugh, okay, just hand me the paper." Ayame held her hand out.

Anko got out the paper, she watched as Ayame took the paper, and began to read it. Anko noticed something was up as the girl's chocolate brown eyes took a double, and then triple look over the paper. The woman handed back the paper, and smiled.

"I'll walk with you, I know where it is, can I father?" Ayame asked her father.

The man shrugged, and looked at his daughter. "Don't see why not."

* * *

A couple of hours later Anko had finished her meal, Ayame was getting ready to walk with her. The two women smiled as they walked together on the street, and Ayame looked towards Anko's prideful smile over he new rank vest.

"Can't believe it, all it took was two years of backbreaking hard ass work." Anko stated as she held the vest up.

"When are you going to put it on then?" Ayame quipped.

"Shit, I love it, but don't you think it'd take away from the _assets_." Anko retorted with her own quip.

"Touche...touche." Ayame chuckled.

The two women soon crossed into a rundown part of the village, Anko got chills down her spine. She knew damn well what this place was, and ten years ago it had been battleground. A giant demon had invaded the village that day, it destroyed a good part of it, and to top it off someone helped that damn thing.

Anko had been a Chunin, one of the first to respond in the attacks, and was one to see the demon up close. That blood lust inside of it's eyes, the pure burning desire to destroy everything and anything that moved, and it didn't matter.

Children, women, elderly, ninja, and even infants.

It's wraith spared no one, it spared no one, and it took everything to beat it back out of the village. It took dozens of ninja, hundreds of civilians who volunteered to try and fight, and even elderly retired shinobi to fight back.

The worse thing about the day, it was that Anko's best friend Minato Namikaze died. He and her were friends, nothing more...though she wanted it to have been more, but she was happy to be his friend. Kushina was the perfect match for him, and Anko was really just the party girl.

Though it tore her to shreds to bury him, she along with his master and her master had delivered eulogies that day. Then her master had to leave, the bastard, and never came back. Her best friend Kurenai had been crying with her all that day.

Honestly, she was more sad to have the honest fact hit her. Kushina had been pregnant, and since she was with Minato...she knew well the woman was dead. The icing on the cake, her child was dead as well, and it tore her apart.

It made her uneasy to be inside this part of the village, because so many people lost their lives.

"We're here." Ayame said.

Anko looked at a rundown apartment building, even rats must be desperate to move in here. The woman looked towards the apartment's surroundings. Just across the street was a whore house, even if it was named like one, and she could smell the ever present smell of shit in the air.

It made her queasy.

Ayame motioned her to follow, the woman nodded as she bit her lip. The purple haired woman looked on as they walked up the stairs, there was old bloodstains staining stairs. She looked towards Ayame, and noticed the girl was becoming upset as they came to the top floor.

She noticed a door, it was at the end of the apartment steps, it was covered in graffiti. Ayame clenched her fists, and walked onward. Anko followed closely behind her, and soon they came to the same door.

She watched as Ayame knocked on the door.

"Naruto, are you home? Naruto?" She called out a name.

Anko noticed no response, and Ayame became slightly distress, it was beginning to get dark.

"Naruto, please open the door, hey buddy are in there?" Still no response.

Anko looked at her, and sighed.

"Should we just leave the gift out here for the guy, seriously, if he doesn't want to answer it's on him." Anko reasoned.

Ayame looked at her friend, she should shook her head, she was visibly worried now. She smelled the air, and noticed the smell of spoiled meat. She turned towards Anko, before having a silent plea filled her eyes.

Anko nodded, sighing, she went over towards the door and tried the knob. Nothing, so, she got a hairpin she kept with her. She put it into the lock, and fondled around with it, and soon the latch came unlocked.

Anko pushed in first, what she saw could only be described as a horror. She saw a fridge toppled on the floor, broken glass everywhere. A broken table, with ripped pieces of books strewn about everywhere.

"M-my god, wh-what the fuck..." Anko muttered.

She turned to see Ayame sobbing, she picked up a piece of child book, and slowly looked towards the bedroom. Anko was slowly moving towards the bedroom, she saw a small blonde boy, no more than ten if that...curled into a ball.

He was sound asleep, and slowly Anko pieced together what had happened and who he was. She looked towards Ayame, she had heard of the name Naruto, but never put a face to the Jinchuuriki's name.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" Ayame knelt down to see his face.

He had wet tear marks that were recent, and slowly the boy stirred to life. His gaze was hard, his voice was hoarse, and his breathing was rapid. He had been like this for a good while, maybe hours, and slowly it dawned upon Anko.

He was suffering, but he was also angry, but truly he looked tired.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six: Disgruntled victims.**_

* * *

"What do you mean, how can it be possible for not one person to see anything, let along hear anything." The Hokage inquired an Anbu.

"My lord, I swear, it was what the villagers told me. I have feeling that unfortunately young Uzumaki isn't safe there anymore." The Anbu answered.

The Anbu in question had short brown hair, wearing a hawk mask, he sighed as his brown eyes met the dull brown eyes of The Old Hokage. The elderly man looked at the young Anbu watched as he sighed as well.

"Arise Yamato, I do believe you. You came a long way from Root, do not fear me, Kakashi Hatake has vouched for you." The man hanged his head low.

"My lord, I still failed to keep an eye on Naruto. I overheard a fight between two villagers, they had drawn weapons against each other, I followed protocol to the Tee." The Anbu explained.

"I know you did, I'm proud of that, take this as a learning experience. However, in protocol, everything follows what I like to call _the normal game._ The Normal Game is when everything follows the way they should, it's a perfect little world where all rules are perfectly carried out...it is also total fantasy." The Anbu looked up.

"In reality we always play _The Alternative Game_. The Alternative Game is when all, or most, rules are broken. Special circumstance makes you question orders, makes you look at yourself, where someone you are meant to protect is being held up with someone else. You have a choice, with no right answer." The Hokage spoke as he walked towards his desk.

"My lord, I'm sorry, I meant no offense if you feel offended." The elderly man waived him off.

"No, no I'm not offended. I love to teach the new generation, you may not be _new_ , but you're new to me. So, here is your question, it's a question I ask all my Anbu from time to time. There is no wrong answer, but no right one either. You ready for it?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes sir, I am." Yamato nodded.

"If faced with this scenario, which is the right choice. You have me, The Hokage being held captive, and I have only minutes to live based on your timely action. On the other part of the village, the same people have captured a dozen villagers. Some of them men, some women, a little bit of them children. I am your Lord Hokage, the head of the village, but am I worth a dozen innocent lives?" The Hokage asked.

Yamato looked gobsmacked at the question, there was no right answer in this one at all. So, he thought about it, he thought it over and over. He played every scenario in his head, he played it out, and finally he looked at The Hokage.

"I...I...don't know. Protocol dictates that I save you, but by following this _normal game_ , I have failed the villagers. If I follow the _alternative game_ , then I...I fail you. My lord, is there anyway I can save you both?" Yamato almost begged in question.

"No...only one of the choices is allowed. Because, in this scenario, when you make your move there is an immediate cause and effect. You save the villagers, I die, and if you save me they die. There is no right answer, thus the _normal game_ is fantasy." The Hokage took a drag out of his pipe.

The man looked down, he was slightly ashamed at his inaction to come up with a precise answer. He met eyes with the elder, and looked towards the symbol of fire on his hat. He finally conceded, and looked at his Hokage.

"I have to choose...based on proto-" The Hokage slammed his fist on the table.

"Do what your heart really wants, do you save me, or innocent civilians?" The Hokage interjected.

"I sav-save yo-them. I choose to save the civilians, because, The Hokage is always ab-able to be replaced by a newer leaf." Yamato answered while fidgeting slightly.

The Hokage smiled at his answer, he motioned to the seat in front of him, and watched as Yamato took a seat.

"That, in my mind Yamato, is the right answer." The Hokage said.

Yamato watched as he got out a scroll, it had the mission mark for S scrolled on the ribbon that held it together. The man looked towards The Hokage, he noticed the warm smile the elder had, before he opened the scroll.

"I hereby order Yamato Tenzo to track down Uzumaki Kushina. All resources shall be available, spy networks shall be set up during said mission. Upon finding evidence of survival or death this mission is to be completed. This is an S-rank mission, for it is unknown where the target is, or the target's status." The Hokage read the scroll.

He handed it over to Yamato, who looked at The Hokage, and bowed in his seat.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, I will not fail you. May my fire spur me forwards, and may I be able to complete my mission swiftly." The Anbu said as he got up from his seat.

The Hokage got up as well, and looked at the man.

"Yamato, do not blame yourself, The Fourth Hokage wouldn't want that. Remember Kakashi's teachings, remember your nindo to never stop searching for the truth, and walk a line that few will dare walk. For the Anbu creed is that line, you're neither heaven or hell, see your actions as fit." Yamato nodded and fell to his right knee.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

* * *

Inside a small hospital room, a blonde child was just staring at the mirror, he had a empty look in his eyes. Two doctors were monitoring him as he showed little reaction to their presence. The blonde child just could see the fuzzy image of Nise inside the mirror.

The black haired boy was just mocking him, his cowardice, his acceptance of defeat, servitude, and all around lack of drive. Naruto just curled up with his knees to his chest, and slightly whimpered when Nise bucked towards him.

One of the doctors, a man with brown hair walked around, noticing the boy's reaction to the mirror that just a natural amenity in the room. He brought up a tape recorder inside of his hands, and pressed record.

"Subject Uzumaki Naruto. Age, ten years old. Sex, male. Height, four feet and five inches. Weight, fifty eight pounds. Blood type, B. Subject seems fascinated with mirrors, he has stared into the one inside room twenty two B for the last thirty minutes without breaking visual contact." The Doctor stepped in front of the mirror.

"Can you please state your name, any injury you may know of, and age for accurate recording of records?" The doctor asked.

"N-Naruto U-Uzu-Uzumaki. I'm t-ten years old, and I'm f-fine." The blonde spoke with a dry stoic voice.

"Okay, , I need you to take off your shirt. I have to check for myself, nurse Himawari here is to make sure all things I do our within protocol." The doctor said as he got a diagram of the human body around Naruto's age.

The blonde got up, not breaking eye contact with the mirror, he slowly pulled his shirt off. The nurse, Himawari slightly widened her eyes, she looked towards the doctor. On the boy's stomach was a large sealing array, it consisted of outer seal marks, and a spiral center inside the seal.

However, what caught his eye as a humanitarian was the fact the boy looked malnourished. His ribs were very evident, not enough to be severe, but evident enough to warrant some concern over eating habits.

Other than that, he saw nothing else, and nudged his head towards the boy's shirt. The boy grabbed it, hurrying to put it back on. The doctor marked on the diagram as he jotted down some notes, and finally it came to _that_ request.

"Okay, you're being such a brave boy so far. Now Naruto, this may seem strange, but can you slightly lower your shorts down. Not the underwear, just the shorts?" The blonde shook slightly.

He slowly lowered his shorts down, revealing the base of back, the doctor noticed a scar at the base of the tailbone. He marked it down on his diagram, writing down a few notes, and smiled at the boy.

"Good boy, okay, you can pull your shorts up now." The doctor instructed.

The boy looked at the man, and sighed.

"Can I please go home now?" He asked in a way that signaled annoyance.

"Sorry , but hospital rules require you to be held for twenty four hours for observation. Just in case something happens, you know if you're hungry just say so, you haven't eaten at all since coming here." The blonde sat back down and stared back at the mirror.

"Not hungry..." Naruto murmured.

The doctor sighed as he looked towards the nurse.

"Well, we've got some fish that was freshly made, we can go to the canteen and get you some. If you want something else, I'm sure we can get it for your." Himawari inquired further.

"Not hungry..." Naruto repeated.

The nurse nodded towards the doctor and walked out of the room. Outside of the room a brown haired girl was sitting with a ninja. The doctors took a seat in front of them.

"So, what's the word with squirt?" Anko asked as she picked her teeth.

"No physical injuries, a scar at the base of his tailbone, a very old one at that. His mental health is more of an issue here, anyone of you a constant in his life, if so anyone ever see anything out of the ordinary?" The lead doctor asked.

"No, I have been around him for three years now, and he's not acted any different. He however has came less and less to my ramen stand during the winter months, but ever since he started the academy he's been studying hard. Well, he tells me anyway. Other than that, nothing much really." Ayame stated.

Himawari nodded, she looked towards Anko.

"Don't look at me, I just met the kid, I was delivering a birthday gift from The Hokage." She answered.

"Okay, thank you. However, since neither one of you are his legal guardians I must ask you to leave. We appreciate your corporation, we'll keep you updated however Ms. Ayame since you are the closest to him." Himawari said as she watched the two women get up.

"Thank you, Ms. Himawari." The doctor nodded as she watched the two women walk away.

The two doctors looked into the door, Naruto was sitting on the bed, looking deep into the mirror. A book was laying by him, along with some other clothing items should he had to stay longer. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so they left to consult with psychologist.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was reading the book, fresh tear marks adorned his face. He heard a knock at the door, he watched as a doctor came in. This one was slightly different, long blonde hair, with blue eyes.

He sat down in a small chair he had brought with him, Naruto closed his book, and looked at the man. He saw the man smile at him, he held out his hand. The blonde didn't know what to do, so he just formed a fist with his, the man in turned did the same. Bumping it into Naruto's own fist.

"I'm Inoichi, I'm a part time psychologist here in the hospital. Anyway, I was called in to examine you. So can you honestly every question I have for you, and answer them calmly?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay kiddo, I'm going to play a game with you. It is a simple game of call and response. I say a word, the very first thing that pops into your mind you say it in response." Inoichi instructed.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered.

"Tree."

"Leaf."

"Shadow."

"Darkness."

"Water."

"Drink."

"Moon."

"Sun."

"Girls."

"Idiots."

Inoichi had to stifle a chuckle, he stopped himself barely, and resumed his professional posture.

"Friends."

"Hollow."

"Loneliness."

"Normal."

"Flowers."

"Symbol."

"Laughter."

"Joke."

"Games."

"Fun."

"Books."

"Fun."

"Rain."

"Peaceful."

"Storms."

"Paradise."

"Yelling."

"Run."

"Peace."

"Rain."

"Family."

"Dreams."

Inoichi jotted down some notes, he watched as Naruto stared at the book. He sighed as he picked it up, it was a taijutsu instruction manual. Much like most of the kids he knew had, especially his friends kids.

"Okay I'm going to play a different game, this time I'm going to show you pictures. I have two pictures for each question associate with them. Please chose one." Naruto nodded.

The man pulled out a picture with a spider, then a picture of a butterfly.

"Which one do you like most, the spider or the butterfly?" Inoichi asked.

"The butterfly..." Naruto answered.

Inoichi got out two more pictures. This time one consisting of a bushel of wheat being carried by a farmer, another a samurai holding a sword.

"Which one of these seems more common." Inoichi asked.

"The farmer." Naruto answered.

Inoichi nodded, it was time to get a little touchy on the subject matter. He pulled a set of picture meant to ensure a emotional response to them, at least normal children respond normally.

He pulled a picture of a man holding a baby, and a woman holding a baby.

"Which of these parents would be the best?" He inquired.

Naruto looked at him, he then picked up both of the pictures, and looked at them. The blonde child, looked at them, before dropping both out of his hands.

"Neither..." Naruto answered.

Naruto watched as he got out two more pictures, a child smiling and a child crying. It was a cartoon like child on each of the cards, Naruto glared at the cards, and watched as the man hled them in front of him.

"Which one do you feel more akin to?" Naruto

"I don't want to play this game anymore..." Naruto muttered.

"You don't have to say it, just point, if you don't want to I understand." Naruto glared at him.

"No you don't...I don't want to play these games anymore." Naruto said in a more agitated tone.

"Why? I had fun on the call and response, didn't you?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto glared right into his eyes, he gripped his bed sheets, and as he locked eyes with the man. The blonde simply stated how he felt, and he made sure to fill it with venom.

"I don't want to play these stupid games." Naruto said.

"I need to get home, my stuff could be stolen, I need to get back home." Naruto walked towards the door.

" , your house was broken into while you were gone on the night of your birthday. Don't you remember a Ayame Ichiraku finding you?" Naruto snapped around.

"No way, I locked my doors, they can't get in! You lie." Naruto spoke.

Inoichi nodded, he got himself ready just in case, and slowly he pulled a picture out of Naruto's trashed apartment.

Naruto looked at the picture, he fidgeted in his stance, before he started to slowly cry. His cries turned into small sobs as he covered his face, trying to hide his eyes from the picture. He slid against the door, sliding down as he started to cry.

"Stop...playing stupid games you stupid person. I don't believe you, all my nice things are in my house, they ain't broke, I was watching Princess Gale just a couple nights ago." Naruto spoke as his sobbing stopped.

" , you were gone from your house a couple nights ago. We were called over when Ayame Ichiraku found you laying inside your bed surrounded by shards off your Television and window...did someone hurt you or specifically targeted you while you were laying there?" Naruto screamed out.

"Shut up, no, my stuff isn't broken! I worked hard for it like everyone else, like you and the idiot drunk down the street. So shut up! People who work hard for their things don't get them broke, losers get their stuff broke!" Naruto screamed out.

" , what do you mean by losers get their stuff broke?" Inoichi inquired.

"Losers don't do anything right, they're idiots, and people who lack drive. I am not a loser, I worked hard for all my stuff! S-so it's not broke, it can't be broke, I...I...I...worked so ha-hard." Naruto fidgeted.

"I locked my doors, I made sure everything was shut! I just wanted to go for a walk, so I took a walk, and I...I came back the next day after my birthday. I walked in, and found all...all my stuff it was alr-alrigh-alrighaaaaagggghhttt!" Naruto punched the door.

Inoichi went to move towards Naruto, restrain him in case he'd hurt himself, but he watched as the boy wailed out.

"Those idiots, they broke everything! I worked hard you damn assholes, I worked my ass off in the summer heat every year! I grew up in that damn shit hole like you! I worked hard all my fucking life like you! Yet you call me a monster, you call me a demon, why?!" Naruto screamed out.

Inoichi watched as Naruto looked towards him.

"Are you happy? See doc, your happy to see my tears like the rest of the idiots?!" Naruto grabbed the door handle and broke it off.

Inoichi dodged with ease as the door handle whizzed over the bed, putting a hole inside the plaster. While, it also embedded itself into the stud inside the wall, Naruto was breathing hard. He fell down to his knees, and looked at the doctor.

"Kill me..." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Inoichi walked towards Naruto.

"I said kill me, I have no purpose, I'm a loser. That's why I'm a monster, I guess, I'm nothing but a loser. Everyone is better off without me, so just kill me." Naruto silently spoke.

"You're acting erratic, can you do me a favor, take some deep breathes." Naruto looked at him.

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he felt himself growl out in annoyance of the order. After a few times however, he did start to feel better, calming down. The blonde just huddled against the door.

Inoichi sat down next him, and looked towards him.

"Better?" Naruto shook his head.

"No...I lost everything, how could I ever be better?" Naruto asked.

"You know all material things can be replaced, right?" Inoichi responded.

"Not everything was material idiot...some of it held meaning. My academy books, my house, my journal...all gone. I lose my house, I don't want to walk in there anymore, not what they wrote on the ceiling." Naruto said

Inoichi looked at him with sorrowful eyes, and sighed.

"What did it say, Naruto?" He asked.

"You'll never be accepted, Demons don't deserve anything." Naruto spoke as several tears fell from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven: Two sides of a coin.**_

* * *

Anko was busy drinking, she had decided to head to a bar a couple of days after delivering Naruto to the hospital. Ayame was busy at the ramen stand, currently she was busy being hit on by a guy. The guy was a little younger than her, but he had a very foul mouth...she kind of liked it.

"So, babe, wanna blow this joint and go have some real fun?" The younger ninja asked as he downed a shot.

"Sorry sugar, not in the best of moods today, how about you meet me back here another time?" Anko said as playfully pushed him with her right foot.

The purple haired woman took a swig out of a bottle that was in front of her. The younger ninja was pushed out of his stool by her foot when he tried to grope her leg. She chuckled as she took a drink, she enjoyed being a slight tease.

Making men try, making them work hard, it was all a playful little game.

Losers didn't get the big prize, winners however few they maybe, won the whole shebang. Which was one night, one huge bottle of one-twenty proof sake, and one creaking bed that was literally on it's last legs.

The single life, in Anko's mind, was a good life. No children, no husbands or boyfriends. She didn't have to worry about nothing, and if she had a little _adult fun_ on the side. She was perfectly content, the man slightly whimpered as he got off the ground.

"A little rough aren't ya, you know...they have stuff for that." The man flirted.

"Oh...and what would you know, _little_ boy?" Anko teased as she pushed a shot glass over to him.

"Hows a little bit of blindfolding, and ice sound?" Anko pursed her lips in interest.

"Oh, is that so. Please go on, I have to hear this, besides if you sound good enough...maybe I can get in the right mood." Anko flirted back.

"Well you see, I have this large icebox inside my house, I occasionally stuck it with ice. However, during a recent romp, I found that the ice was cold enough to make any woman mewl for warmth...and that means any kind of warmth when placed in the right areas." The man chuckled as he took the shot.

Anko shrugged, and took a shot herself.

"Not bad, but if that's all, then it'll be a short night sweetie. Tell me something, how many women have you been with?" The younger ninja blushed slightly.

"Last time I checked, minus some drunken trysts. Fifty." Anko flat out laughed as she tried to stifle it.

"What's so funny?" He asked before she pushed him back out of his seat.

"Oh nothing, just that I love men laying down." She quipped.

The man blushed as she got up from her seat, and held her hand out. The man grabbed it, helping himself up, the two walked out of the bar together, heading towards The Western Gate of Konoha.

* * *

" _Ah fuck!"_

" _Oh yeah, c'mon little boy, show me what you got!"_

" _Damn baby, aw shit!"_

" _Fuck!"_

" _Ahhh..."_

Anko had a blanket across her back, she was sitting on top of the younger ninja she had went home with. She stretched, and climbed off. Her naked body glistened in the moon as she walked towards the bathroom, the man looked towards her.

"Hey, Anko, where ya going? Round two?" He asked as he leaned up.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. If it's anything of a consolation, I had a blast." She flirted as she slipped on her pants and jacket.

Not bothering to put on a undershirt on. She started to walk towards the door, the man looked at her, and sighed.

Anko had the red glow of after sex across her face, she felt like she was heaven. It wasn't the best time she had ever had, but damn, it was good. However, she could tell his type, anymore and he'd be just a puppy.

She didn't like puppies, they became too attached, and expected stupid things.

Stupid things like love, children, marriage, sex with one person. She snorted in laughed as she walked into the alley, deciding to dress herself in the undershirt in broad nightlight. The purple haired woman came towards a bridge.

On the bridge she saw her friend Kurenai who seemed to be waiting on her mystery date. Kurenai was slightly older than Anko, the woman was beautiful. She had red crimson eyes, long curly black hair, and some makeup on.

The younger woman, Anko, moved towards her. She chuckled as she moved closed in.

"Hey curly, ya joining my game finally?" Anko said as she leaned on the rail by Kurenai.

"Oh, hi Anko, didn't see you there." Kurenai said as she played around with a necklace.

"No problem, man, I'm so relaxed. Wanna hit a bar with me, I just wanna drink the night away." Anko offered.

"Sorry Anko, but I'm waiting on my date. Speaking of which, you just have fun...you kind of are glowing after all." Kurenai noticed.

"Oh, yeah I had some fun. This young ninja, maybe twenty, but definitely legal managed to convince me. He wasn't half bad, but not the best, oh well. But, damn I sweated out all the alcohol I drank earlier, are you all planning to go out somewhere?" Kurenai nodded.

"Yeah, The Golden Flower, a new restaurant in the richer districts. I hear it has some great food, some good wine, so my boyfriend's taking me there." Kurenai answered.

"Good deal, but man, how many dates has it been? Five, six?" She asked her friend.

"Four, but he's a sweet guy, no too serious always has some sort of funny joke. Only thing that I really don't like is his smoking, but meh, no one is perfect. To tell you the truth Anko, we haven't even kissed yet." Anko whistled in amusement.

"Keep it up, by you're fifty year anniversary you'll be celebrating your wedding night." Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Anko, very funny. I just don't have the need for sex, besides I don't want to have it in the equation, because ya know he's a sweet guy. I don't want to corrupt him." Kurenai reasoned.

Anko snorted in laughter.

"Well, I'll have to get going, besides in a way you'll know when it's time. For me, my time is when I see a hot guy, he's talking good, and some alcohol." Anko stated while pointing a thumb at her chest.

"Well, that's why were called Yin and Yang. I'm more closed in, you're more open. I'm not wanting sex, yet you can't go one week without it." Kurenai spoke with a slight laugh.

"Indeed I can't girl, but here is the thing, see this finger? No ring, nope, not this girl anytime soon. Besides, my friend I live a very...very exciting life." Anko stood on top of the guard rail of the bridge.

"Indeed you do, anyway, I'll be glad when he gets here though. He's a little late." Kurenai complained.

"Oh, come now, when they come late it's always fun." Anko jabbed.

"Anko! That's not very tact!" Kurenai blushed hard.

"Hey, look at that, you're red as your eyes. Ha ha ha, am I good or what." Kurenai's right eye twitched.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, you have a good date night, I'm going to the slums really quick." Anko said as she began to walk away.

"Anko, be careful, don't try to fight anyone." Kurenai called out.

"Oh, come now, where would the fun be at?" She replied.

* * *

"Look here you little brat, I gave you a discount on your apartment! I demand compensation for the damages, you will be taken to face court!" A fat man yelled at a door.

" _Just go away Hiato, it's not my fault. I thought I bought insurance from you!"_ A voice called from behind a graffiti covered door.

"Why you runt, I don't give a shit! Insurance won't cover the painting, I have to buy all new windows as well. The insurance, besides, you bought only for fires!" Hiato yelled.

" _Well I don't have it, so leave me alone!"_ The voice yelled back.

"You will have it, or I'll evict you so help me! I don't care if The Hokage pays for the living space, I will not have you destroying it by agitating anyone!" The man shouted.

The door came open, Naruto was standing on the other end, he had dark circles around his eyes. He had not slept for the last few days, he looked dead tired. The man looked over him, seeing the trashed apartment.

"You'll be buying me new counters, a new window, and what it looks like new paint and flooring! I see that is also destroyed, so pony up by the en-" The fat man was cut off by Naruto.

"Listen here you fat piece of garbage, my apartment has been broken into. I had no control; over it, and besides the hot water hasn't been fixed in months! I don't owe you a damn dime, it's also funny how they broke in the last time. The lock is perfectly fine! So how about pony the fuck u-" Naruto was slapped hard across the face.

The blonde recoiled slightly from the smack, but he stopped himself lunging out.

"So disrespectful, I'll be sure to write a letter of complaint to The Hokage! Now, you better have my money at the end of the month, or else!" The man shouted.

"Or else what?" Naruto asked he balled his fist up.

"You can get the fuck out! That's what, and don't think The Hokage can help you. The law matter such things isn't meddled by him, it's meddled by the council's ground rules on housing and renting laws. Now, go find a fucking job bum, and pay me my fucking money!" Hiato shouted.

"I'll do you one better, you asshole!" Naruto shouted.

He slammed the door close in front of Hiato's face, and proceeded to the bedroom. He got a garbage bag, and proceeded to shove his clothing inside of it. He looked towards the broken T.V, and picked up.

He slammed it against the wall.

The blonde proceeded to grab his books, shoving them in the same bag. He got on some shoes, and a hoodie. He grabbed some deodorant, and began to walk towards the door. He dragged the bag along with him, and opened the door back up.

Hiato had started to walk away, but noticed Naruto pass him towards the stairs. The boy stopped, snapping around, he threw the keys hard at Hiato. The fat man got in the hard by them, they dropped down a crack towards the next floor below.

"I hate you, and you, and you!" Naruto shouted as he pointed towards the people now staring at the two's argument.

"You are all are so decent compared to _this_ monster huh? Well, where was the oh so great people when someone broke and trashed Hiato's apartment complex eh?! As for you, you ass hat. Here you go!" Naruto flicked off the man.

"Get outta here!" Hiato shouted.

"Yeah, leave you brat!"

"No one wants you here anyway, you bring nothing but trouble."

"Get outta of here dumb ass! Find a place on the streets where you belong."

Naruto moved his hand about as he started to walk down the stares, no one noticed it, and he didn't either. His hair was still blonde, but his whisker marks were starting to fade out. He just muttered dejectedly as he came to the streets.

He whipped around into an alleyway, where he finally collapsed. He broke down into a sob, he punched the wall near him, so he just dragged his hands down from his head. His hair turned black, however he still cried.

Deciding to just be left alone, the black haired boy dragged his down from his head, and turned it back into the blonde color. His whisker marks came back into the fray, Naruto was going to remain out here, Nise was mad about him being put in a hospital.

So he wasn't going to get any reprieve.

* * *

The blonde got up, carrying the bag over his right shoulder, and began to walk. He looked as he past by several villagers, and shook his head. The blonde looked towards the north, he knew the academy would have to gates unlocked.

He began walking throughout the slums, avoiding any place that a high density of people, and slightly crossed into The Red Light District. The blonde watched as trash worse than himself walked past him, Nise all the while wouldn't shut up.

" _So, trash, look at this. You see all of this, these whores and criminals are just better than you now. You're a vagrant, a worthless human being."_ Nise said inside of Naruto's mind.

The blonde just kept his head low, and slowly murmured a song that he was trying to use to calm down. The blue eyed youth just kept walking, trying to keep himself from crying. He had no home, Hiato was right about one thing, he did break something.

A hole in the wall was evidence enough.

The blonde looked at the sky, it was starting to cloud up, perfect...

"Damn it all, of all the times for a storm to start blowing in...brr, it's getting cold." Naruto muttered.

Naruto felt a raindrop hit his shoulder, he sighed as he picked up a nearby trashed cardboard, he held it above his head as the raindrops became more frequent. The blonde watched as the moon became obscured by the clouds, slowly he continued to walk.

He came to a bridge, overlooking a man made river inside the village, the blonde was now struggling as rain pelted against the cardboard. He noticed lightning fill the skies, he sighed as he looked up.

The lightning illuminated the night, few raindrops ever breached past the cardboard, Naruto wasn't crying anymore. However, nature was for him, he growled in resolve as he threw the cardboard away.

He crouched down, and flowed chakra into his legs. He took a running start, and leaped towards a nearby building. He caught the edge of it, struggling up as he felt his feet slip off the walls. He growled as he forced himself onto the roof.

" _What do you think you are doing, The Academy is a stupid choice, go away. Just fade away, The Hokage will make you a distant memory, Ayame won't miss you. They were late for your birthday, they didn't care!"_ Nise shouted in Naruto's mind.

The blond pushed himself as he ran towards the edge of the building. He leaped towards another one, a gust of wind came behind him, and he felt it blast him forward. The blonde closed his eyes, he imaged himself like a dove, taking it's first flight in the rain.

Naruto came down hard, rolling on another roof after he landed, he got up and dusted himself off. The cuts that adorned his skin from the landing felt great, he felt alive, he looked over his back. He made sure to have kept a hold of his stuff, he managed to.

He repeated these actions, five, six, dozens of times. He felt the rush of the air, he felt the cold wind, and the rain run down his skin. He felt like it was a dance, that he was free, no villagers were out in this storm.

He was free from their noise as they got drowned out by thunder.

Free from their hateful gaze as the lightning flashed, igniting the sky in a beautiful light.

Free from their vision as rain obscured him, blocking their sight much like lightning.

He was shadowed by the darkness, cuddled by it, it loved him as much as he loved it.

Naruto twirled as he jumped now, spinning in the rain, he felt clean.

The blonde kept a vice grip onto his things as he leaped towards another building. He opened his eyes as a flash of lightning flooded the area. He watched as it illuminated The Hokage monument in the distance. He watched the storm move with him, even if it was in his head, it still moved with him.

" _Stop, they can see you, turn to me. Now!"_ Naruto ignored Nise as he jumped high into the air.

Lightning flashed all around him, rain dropped upon him like a cleansing shower. The blonde kept his eyes closed, he imagined his wings fluttering in the rain. The wind picking him up as he struggled, he leaped towards more buildings.

" _I'm still alive..."_ Naruto said inside of his mind.

* * *

He landed in front of The Academy, and looked at it's gate. It wasn't shut, like he had hoped, he was bone soaking wet. All of his clothing was deluged by water, and he smiled as he strolled towards the building.

He pulled a hair pin out of the trash bag, and walked over towards the door. He gave the lock several tries, and finally he managed to enter The Academy. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him, he shook himself for a moment, his long spiky blonde hair waived from the water he was shaking off.

Someone left the heat on Naruto could tell, it felt much warmer inside this building then it did outside. The blonde made his way towards a bathroom, and looked at himself in a mirror. His legs burned form the workout he had just given them, but it made no difference.

He slowly stripped off the wet clothing, sliding on new clothing. It consisted of a slightly baggy sweatpants which were orange in color. They had a few holes inside of them, he then slid on a black long sleeved shirt.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he placed his hand on it.

" _I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a demon, I'm not a monster."_ The blonde looked back at himself.

Some tears flowed down his eyes as he sat down, he sighed as he made a makeshift blanket with toilet paper, and sighed as he felt even warmer. For the first time, he slept with a smile, he didn't know why.

He just felt that everything was going to work out in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight: Kindness is blind.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up as he heard the main door open to the bathroom, he made sure to crawl into the stalls later on in the night. He yawned as he got up, making sure to throw the toilet paper into the basket at his side. He got up, rubbing his head, he heard something as his senses started to come to him.

It sounded like music, it had tempo, started up and slow down. It was one instrument, he could tell, but he didn't know what it was. The blonde gathered his bearings, slowly he stretched as he walked out of the bathrooms. He carried the black trash bag full of his personal items, he had wrapped up his wet clothing in a bunch of toilet paper to keep it from wetting the other clothing inside.

"Can't be school, it's closed to day...did I sleep for two days?" Naruto questioned himself.

He noticed none of the lights were on, so he just followed the noise, he walked in the hallway. He came to the part of the hallway where the sound was the loudest. The noise, which had been soft before, changed to a sharp connecting melody of tunes.

The blonde opened the doors to the outside of the school, making sure to check for rain, which was not falling at the time. He locked the doors back, and ventured out to the moist sun filled air, he looked around for the noise.

He managed to track towards the outside of the gates, he walked towards the gates, and looked to see a older woman.

The older woman pale skinned, gray hair, and dull blue eyes. Her days of beauty have long since gone to the winds, she was dressed in rags, and was playing rather poor conditioned instrument. The blonde watched as she plucked the strings on what appeared to be a table.

"Miss..." Naruto called out as he jumped over the gates.

She looked at him with dull eyes as she continued to play, she looked up at him, he saw her eyes were full of sadness. He could also tell that her dull green eyes bared no sight, as she didn't seem to notice he was standing there.

"Um, miss are you okay?" The woman stopped the music.

"Oh, youngster, what are you here for? I cannot see you, please tell me where you are, I think you are to my side." The woman spoke.

Naruto reassured himself as he sat down next to the woman, he smiled.

"I'm here to enjoy your music, it's wonderful!" Naruto said loudly so she could know where he was.

The woman smiled, she moved her hand to the boy's face, the blonde felt a little scared as she rubbed her hand along her face. She felt of his hair, and smiled at him. The woman brought her hand towards her instrument.

"You remind so much of a child I once had, but lost, isn't today _Remembrance Day_ by chance?" She asked as she plucked a couple of strings.

"I don't know...I haven't been able to keep track of days lately, schools out...so I guess." Naruto answered.

The woman nodded as began to pluck the strings off the table. The table itself was oddly shaped, having the appearance of a rather harp. However, the _harp_ wasn't shaped like a normal harp. The table was laid flat, it also had a small hump in the strings, and the strings went from short to longer as they got further from the woman's reach.

The boy was mesmerized by the flow of the music, which went from soft plucks, to rapid mad grabs. The woman hummed a tune as she did, her dull green eyes scanning an area she could not see.

Naruto watched as she plucked more, and more, without seemingly a care for the world around her. She sighed as the song came to a slow finish, she made sure to pluck the instrument a few times, and finished out.

"I guess the child's gone, none have respect for the old ways of music." She spoke unaware Naruto was still there.

"Miss...I'm still here, it's still beautiful." Naruto said as he reached over to pluck a string.

It was the shortest of the strings, with the highest pitch, and he slowly plucked it. The woman looked in his direction, she smiled as she slid the instrument over to him. He looked over at her in bewilderment, but he hadn't stopped plucking the one string in the least.

"Well, sonny, if you think it's beautiful. By all means try, try to play my Guzheng." The woman beckoned.

Naruto nodded, he took a deep breath as he slowly plucked the other strings. She looked over to him as he started to focus more on the instrument, and slowly the boy got faster. Plucking random strings as he did, but he slipped up, causing a slightly irritating screech from the wire.

"I'm sorry miss." He spoke afraid that she may be ready to strike him.

He had readied himself just in case, but a slap or strike never came. He noticed laughing, he looked over towards the old woman, her laugh was hearty as she plucked Naruto had messed up. She did this a few a times, until Naruto watched how she plucked it, hearing each note as she plucked each string.

"Do not blame yourself, my Guzheng is very old, it has withered with age such as I." The woman mournfully said as she slid her finger across the last string.

"What's your name miss?" Naruto asked.

"I am Merodī Nagaremasu." The woman extended her hand towards the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" The blonde pumped his chest as he took her hand.

"Hokage eh? Oh my, it's been a while, I've haven't played for one in years...it feels like eons actually. Tell me my child, how old are you?" The woman asked as she started to pluck a couple of the strings.

"Oh, I'm ten." Naruto answered.

"Oh, so young for a Hokage, hehehe, very young indeed. Should I address you as Lord Naruto then?" The blonde raised his hands up in defense.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I'm not Hokage yet, I'll will be though, one day. After I do, I'll finally be acknowledged by others! I'll be a villager of Konoha." The woman pursed her lips as she played the music.

"Well, Naruto, what makes you say you will be? Aren't you are native son to the village?" The woman inquired as she slid the Guzheng back towards her.

"Oh...um, never mind it's a long story. I'm sure I'm getting annoying, should I leave?" Naruto asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Oh come now, don't leave an old woman like me without company. How about we both play my Guzheng, and we talk? I'm lonely in my withered age, I could use the company." She suggested as she slid the table back towards Naruto.

Naruto nodded as he began to play, plucking at some the strings timidly. The woman leaned back against the wall, hearing the boy play. She waived her hand to the melody, and smiled as she heard the pace pick up a little bit.

The blonde was focused on the strings, constantly bouncing back in forth, he rubbed his hand across the top portion. The cacophony of music that poured from the action made his heart beat faster, he was enjoying this weird little bonding moment with an older woman. He played it a little bit more, until he finished.

The boy slid the table back over to the woman, who felt the table leg slightly hit own leg. She plucked at the strings, going over them once over.

"You're a talented youngster, you may have a future in music if your ninja career ever falters." The blonde chuckled lightly.

"So, where are you from, usually people aren't kind to me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, me, I'm from a small village just to the south. The Village of Kumogi" The woman answered.

"Oh, so what brings you here to Konoha?" Naruto asked as he watched her play.

"Oh a bit of this and a bit of that. I'm mostly here to honor someone that I loved, but lost ten years ago." The woman spoke solemnly as she played.

"Sorry to hear that, yeah, that bastard fox attacked us ten years ago. I was actually the only baby born that day." Naruto said as he sat in a lotus.

The woman smiled as she continued to play, she watched as the boy looked at her fingers, copying her with his as he tapped his legs. Merodī chuckled as she watched the child, she finished her playing time, and slid the harp back to Naruto.

The blonde began to play once more.

"Yes, I know of such a beast. It took away my family years ago, I actually used to live here in this grand village, but I have since moved on. Being here, on Remembrance Day, is really just something I come to honor my husband with." The boy nodded as he continued to play.

She got up, holding herself steady on a cane. Naruto stopped playing to help her, but she just motioned for him to sit down, the woman began to walk off. The sun was now high in sky, the blonde looked on as she began to walk away.

"Miss, you're forgetting your instrument!" Naruto called out.

The woman waived him off, she turned to him before smiling.

"Don't worry sonny, it's no longer mine, the Guzheng is old yes. However, in younger hands, you'll find it plays much better. Call it a gift, just for making an old woman happy with company." The woman stated as she continued to walk on.

The blonde watched as she entered a crowded area, vanishing as she entered the mist of people. The blonde smiled as he picked up the harp, finding it rather light for what seemed to be a heavy instrument.

He placed the instrument over his shoulders, picking up his bag of clothing as he walked away from the area. He never felt so warm in his chest, he felt like crying, but not out of sadness. It was because he was happy, someone had given him something, just for him being there.

It was a weird feeling, in the back of his mind he expected to awake from some sort of weird dream. The boy watched as the clouds rolled on, high in the sky without care, and he felt a tear slip from his eye.

He felt something he rarely ever felt, the feeling of joy, and it was making his heartbeat stronger.

* * *

The Hokage had just got down cursing at a very foolish man. The man watched as Hiato whimpered at his feet, he looked at The Hokage expecting some form of mercy and relent. The Hokage, however, was in no such mood.

"You kicked a child out into the streets, not only that, a defenseless boy! You are a greedy, contempt filled, bastard. I do believe time in jail would best suffice, for you do not have the right to ever call my judgment into question! Am I understood?!" The Hokage yelled at the man.

"Y-yes Lord Hokage, forgive me, it' s just the boy destroyed the apartment..." The man whimpered out.

"You have said this hundreds of times, ever since I had you dragged in this morning. I will not have Naruto Uzumaki be tarnished in such a manner, you are a lowlife, criminal even! Do you not understand, the boy isn't the problem in this, it's your other tenants. They curse the boy, they mock him, and then they have the gall to vandalize his home. I am not angry Hiato." The Hokage slammed his fist into the desk.

"I am absolutely livid, I would forth from the mouth if I was animal, but maybe I should take my anger out on you? Hmm, since you now got the village on high alert for Naruto, you are the blame for a security crisis!" The Hokage raised his voice.

"Lor-lo-lord H-h-o-ho-Hokage." The man cowered.

"I swear, if I find him hurt, I will have you strewn up by your tong-" A knock at the door cut him.

The Hokage silenced himself, he looked towards the door.

"Who is it, I'm in a meeting." The Hokage spoke in a eerily calm voice.

" _Lord Hokage, we've found Uzumaki Naruto, he's with us right now. He is in perfect health."_ A Anbu Agent called from the door.

"Let him in!" The Hokage ordered.

The Anbu Agent entered, in tow was a boy with his belongings being carried by another agent. They had found him wondering the streets with a strange instrument and his bag of belongings. They had confronted him, but he seemed peaceful, and went willingly.

The blonde looked at his Hokage, he bowed in respect, the old man sighed in relief.

"Naruto, where have you been, I was worried sick about you?" The Hokage asked.

"I was in The Academy, it's front door was unlocked, so I spent the night." Naruto answered truthfully as he looked towards Hiato.

"I see, well, it's good to see you in good health. However, I must ask you to please wait outside for a moment." Naruto nodded as he backed towards the door.

The door closed with a click, The Hokage reached over his desk, grabbing Hiato by his neck. The man cowered in fear as The Hokage pulled him closer, looking him dead in the eyes, and whispered in to his ear.

"If...I ever hear of any planned retaliation against Naruto, if I hear _one little_ lie from your mouth about him, even if I _see_ you on the same street as him. I will gut you like the fat pig you are, do we have a _very clear_ understanding Hiato?" Asked The Hokage.

The man nodded vigorously, he was paled, white as a ghost.

"Good, now get out of here, I will not tolerate you filth in my mansion." The Hokage ordered.

The man nodded, walking towards the door, the man then proceeded to run out of the door. The Hokage watched as The Anbu Agent walk him back in. The blonde child looks at The Hokage, he once again bowed in respect.

"Okay, Naruto, I see you have your belongings. Though, may I ask what happened?" The blonde nodded.

"I came home from the hospital, my landlord Hiato had knocked on more every single hour of the day since, for the last two days. I answered it, he threatened me with court, calling me names. He claimed the insurance I bought, without your knowledge, is only for fires. I got mad, slammed the T.V into the wall, and left." Naruto stated in testimony.

"I see, well, I'm not mad at you Naruto. I'm a little frustrated that you decided to sign a contract for insurance without consulting me, however, you're going to have to grow up sooner or later." The Hokage said as he lit up his tobacco pipe.

"Thanks old man..." Naruto said as he slightly smiled.

"Tell me Naruto, did you take your medicine last night?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto shook his head, he had been too emotional, and had forgotten about it. The Hokage sighed as he smiled, he got out a chart and mark something down.

"Okay Naruto, make sure to take it tonight okay?" The blonde nodded.

"Old man, where am I supposed to go?" Naruto asked.

"I think I can have someone take you in for the week, I'll have to search for you a home somewhere, but don't worry it won't be too long. However, this time, leave the contract signing to me." He jabbed.

"I will." Naruto said.

The blonde walked out of the door, being escorted by two newly arrived Anbu Agents. The Anbu Agent in the room looked at The Hokage, he sighed.

"He's troublesome, that kid has some issues." The Anbu said as he looked towards his Hokage.

"Indeed, but Shikaku, remember, he is not your enemy and nor is he mine." The Hokage said as he took a drag of the pipe in his hand.

"I know, but I wonder how could he suffer so much in silence, it just doesn't make since. Though, he seems to be more cheery then usual, maybe the antidepressants is working?" The Hokage nodded.

"I hope so." He muttered, "I really hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine: Fox, and a beetle.**_

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, Naruto was playing his Guzheng outside The Hokage Mansion. Kurenai and her boyfriend were walking across the bridge, and all manners of birds began a mass migration across the sky for the winter.

Ayame, and her father Teuichi were working hard, a massive rush hour hit their small establishment. Everything was fine. The Anbu were busy watching over Naruto, tighter security had been made over the boy, handpicked.

Many children were beginning to be let of school today, and all seemed almost at peace.

Well, almost.

Anko Mitarashi wasn't at peace, she was actually irritated. Irritated at the fact she had been passed over for another promotion by the council. She was the best interrogator behind Ibiki Morino. She was actually an expert inside trap making, everyone always underestimates the old fashioned trap with wire and kunai.

Can't dodge them all.

She was proficient in fire style jutsu, with a little bit of earth style jutsu in the mix. She even was the student of Orochimaru, a Sanin. Even though the man later went rouge, and maybe the man was insane, but still a student nonetheless.

So, when she got the news, she was slightly on edge. She was currently drinking at a local bar, Anko never really drinked during the day, always at night. However, her mood was as sour as the supposed _sweet_ dango she had been given.

"Such bullshit, I swear, quality would hit them in the face and still they wouldn't pick it. Watch, bet they pass me over for some young hot shot, betcha on that one." Anko spoke to a woman sitting next to her.

The woman was a female Anbu with a cat mask, she had long purple hair, and wore dark red lipstick on her lips. She took a drink a from her class, noting the sour taste of the liquid.

"Anko, you're going to be a Jounin soon, don't give up. The old geezers in the council don't know what they would do without you, I mean the criminal case was great. You saved a lot of lives in The Red Light District." The woman praised in attempt to cheer up her friend.

Anko just hanged her head low.

"Yeah, but still Yugao, I'm being passed over on technicalities. It's like they fear me to have my own Genin team or something, ya know?" Yugao paused for a moment.

"Oh come on not you too, seriously, what would be the worse thing that could happen?" Anko asked.

"Death, your training methods, especially during your childhood on yourself by the way...was extreme." Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, ha ha ha, I can't say that I didn't break myself. But, still, I'm tired of lackluster Genin and Chunin. I mean seriously, lets see. Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, Hisashi, and who else? Um, Shikaku, that's it. Most of them are clan heads, there is our great Jounin roster...peh." She blew a strand of hair from head in annoyance.

"You forget Kurenai." Yugao replied.

"Oh yeah, Kurenai, that's right! She's the one that I envy. I haven't seen so much as a elemental usage outta of her and she's a Jonin! What the hell do I heave to do here, uh?" Anko slammed back a shot.

"Well, don't be jealous. Kurenai is actually a great instructor. She nurtures her children into adults, and actually has the highest success rate. Kakashi on the other hand, someone who knows probably Jutsu from A to Z has the lowest. He idolizes his old team too much." Yugao said as she swirled the liquid in her glass.

"True, but still, what do I have to do?" Anko asked.

"That's a good question, but it only has an answer that you can provide. Be thankful though, many people don't reach Special Jounin." Anko sighed in defeat.

"I guess you are right."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't take him, Kuma. You've been a trusted friend in my family for years, you even gave my son his apartment, what's wrong with Naruto?" The Hokage asked a question to a man sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hiruzen, I just can't. It's nothing against the boy, it's really isn't. I can't afford to replace things, Hiato was a greedy bastard. However, he was right about one thing, the villagers did trash the apartment. It won't be usable for months, if he can even afford to rebuild it." The man known as Kuma responded.

"I understand, the boy has competent security this time around...please Kuma. I've asked everyone else, I can't force this on you, and I don't think Naruto would like to be forced on anyone else." Kuma shook his head and got up.

"I'm sorry old friend, but this is one favor to big." Kuma walked towards the door.

He opened it, walking out of it, and shutting. The Hokage, Hiruzen, slammed his fist on the table. He cursed under his breath as he looked up towards the ceiling, he took out his tobacco pipe. He lit it up with a spare match, and took drawl from it, inhaling the smoke before blowing it out of his nose.

The man sighed as he made a decision, he pulled several files out of his desk, and looked through them. Rather quickly, looking at the stacks with record time, throwing at names he knew wouldn't be up for the challenge.

After a couple of hours he stopped on a few select files, about seven files actually, and slowly he opened one of them.

" _Kurenai would be a good choice, she's dating my son, she's loyal. However, she has somewhat of a enigma, I don't know her feelings on Naruto. With her father being a victim of the beast, she may hold resentment for Naruto...as much as I hate it, I'll have to pull her off the table."_ Hiruzen thought as he tossed the folder aside.

" _Tsunade...no I can't find her, plus Naruto resembles Nawaki too much. She's not really too concern over the child, unlike Jiraiya who messages me everyday, despite being at a risk. She has had no attempt to contact her godson...I can't in good consciousness put her on the table. Despite her skills in the medical arts, and her drinking problem only adds to the negative."_ Hiruzen tossed the file on top of Kurenai's.

" _Iruka could be a great choice, however, I've had unfortunate reports of him not paying too much attention to Naruto. Skipping him over in questions, lecturing him as if was a younger child. He may have a good home, a good financial setting, but I'm afraid unlike I would've liked, he never grew to bond with Naruto. I can't put him on the table, despite his caring personality, he seems to have a misguided view of Naruto. Not a violent one, but a detrimental one none the less."_ The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose as he tossed the folder.

" _Himawari. The nurse that used to be a medical ninja in our ranks. She's retired, having received an injury she never could quite recover from in her back. She's steadfast, loyal, and has ninja training. However, her weakened state puts herself at a higher risk, along with Naruto. She even lives near the lower side of the village, near were Naruto used to leave, so no doubt there would still be the present danger. Hiato would probably con her landlord as well...pfft..."_ Hiruzen tossed the file on top of the others.

The Hokage sat back, he took a puff of smoke from his pipe, he closed his eyes and breathed out the substance. He looked at the four remaining files, he noted that if he couldn't find one in here, he'd have to probably consider him moving with himself. However, his advance age would make it difficult to care for the child, and the child probably wouldn't have the chance to bond too close to him.

He picked up another file.

" _Sasuke. He must be lonely, his clan estate being devoid of everything that lived there. He probably would be able to form a brotherly bond with Naruto, however, Naruto's brashness may cross paths with Sasuke. Maybe it would make them both better, but in the end Sasuke is just a kid himself, whether he wants to admit it or not. Can't have him on the table...damn it!"_ The Hokage slammed the fold on the others.

" _Jiraiya may be a great choice. Unlike Tsunade, who never attempts a single letter. I may be to blame for this, but unfortunately Jiraiya is not an asset inside the village, with Naruto either. It pains me to take him off the table, but his spy networks are too valuable, his information has saved countless lives on missions and I can't take that away from my forces. Plus, if I even allowed, the open world would present a special danger to Naruto, due to his status, he's not ready...nor is probably Jiraiya. Sorry old friend."_ Hiruzen gently set Jiraiya's folder on the others.

" _Tsume would actually be a very great choice. She has two kids, a clan head, and very well established in our ranks. She's even a fierce fighter for her ag-no no, not doing that again, never will I think or say_ _ **that**_ _again. She probably would care for Naruto, the boy has affinities towards living things, he cares about life. However, he probably wouldn't fit in. Plus, The Inuzuka clan lost a lot of members in the attack, if someone on the inside was turn on Tsume...it could get very ugly. Very quickly, she's off the table."_ The Hokage laid her file on top of Jiraiya's.

" _Kakashi would be a traditional and great choice. He was taught by Naruto's father, he knows Naruto's parentage, but there in lays a problem. He is too entrenched in the past, in fact it may be detrimental to Naruto. Kakashi may even lead to comparing him to his father, furthering the boy's self confidence into the gutter...that's it...no one."_ The Hokage tossed the file across the room.

Hiruzen pressed his fingers against his temple, massaging his headache, the old man got up and looked out a window. He saw Naruto still playing his Guzheng, the strangest thing was, he swore he saw something in the shadows.

He opened the windows, and tried to get a closer look, only for a gust of wind blow through. Papers scattered everywhere, he cursed under his breath, however he looked back to see nothing in shadows by Naruto.

He turned back towards the multitude of paperwork flying about.

"Oh no, come on I had that all organized, seriously?!" Hiruzen shouted as he went towards his desk.

A single folder flopped to the ground, The Hokage looked at it, and looked at it. He couldn't believe it, he had forgotten someone, and someone who he held dear to his heart.

" _Anko..."_

He opened the file reading it over, top to bottom, like all the others. He walked back and forth, looking at it, and finally he closed it. He had a smile across his face, he almost felt like jumping for joy as he thought about it.

" _She's not perfect, but by gods, she's it! Anko may not have the most subtle personality, but her eccentricity and gusto would be something good for Naruto. Her quirks may be a little rough around the edges, but her abilities are great. She's proficient in Taijutsu, a summoner, has rank, a great steadfast loyal friend, and very loyal to me. She also lives in a remote area of the village, may not be the safest of all areas, but the people there are very few. With my Anbu watching over them, this may be the golden ticket!"_ Hiruzen grabbed his coat.

He had to a pay a friend a visit.

* * *

Naruto was playing his instrument as fast as possible, creating a melody of his own, in less than three days of receiving the gift, he had slowly began to master it. He found that he a had a very great talent, besides farming as Nise, and he began to play it even more rapidly.

Copying a song he had heard off a Princess Gale movie, he rubbed his hand across the strings. Moving both hands across, he then began to pluck at the massive amounts of strings, before finishing it off with one quick swipe of his hand.

In his mind he felt as if people were clapping for him, however, in reality he was sitting alone.

Naruto looked as he saw the empty yard, he brought his hand back towards the instrument, he slowly began to play it once more. The blonde brushed his right hand across it has he plucked the strings with his left hand.

" One-two, one-two-three-four, one-two. One-two-three-four-five-seven- eight-nine, seven-one-ten-twelve." Naruto plucked the strings he marked from top to bottom as a number.

The blonde stopped as he heard the shuffling of grass behind him, he snapped around, seeing a girl. She was a younger girl than himself, she probably just stood up to his chest. She had green hair, with orange eyes, she wore a white dress. Her face, along with her skin, were a bronze glaze.

"S-sorry. Just heard some music, and wanted to listen." The girl said as she walked towards him.

"Oh, okay, sorry. Wanna continue listening?" Naruto asked her

She nodded, taking a seat in front of him as an audience would, he plucked a couple of strings. She watched as he brushed his hands against wiring, he rapidly brushed his finger against one of the strings, before moving onto the next one.

She watched as he plucked at one string and brushed his hand on another set. He accidentally made the Guzheng screech, he recoiled slightly. He looked up to see if the girl had left, or was beginning to leave, however she just sat there.

"So-sorry, don't mean to make it screech, still learning, ya know." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's okay, it's beautiful. What is it?" The girl asked.

"This, it's called a Guzheng, so what are you called?" Naruto asked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, I'm Fuu." The girl extended her hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, where is your surname?" The blonde asked in curiosity.

"I don't have one, I'm adopted, my family never gave me one. I'm just here with my adopted parents to explore Konoha. A field trip, or something like that, it's boring." Fuu said as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Your telling me, it's kind of boring sitting here to be honest. So, how long are you here?" Naruto asked the girl.

"A day, so, I think for a day I'll give my family a heart attack." She smiled as she got up.

"Really, um, so how much trouble are in you now?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"A lot actually, but my mother is taking on my older brothers, they're...okay with themselves. Anyway, um, can you show me around? I've actually really looked forward to this trip and all." Fuu asked.

"I guess, sure, but I don't know. I don't want the old man to be mad if I left." Naruto turned towards the trees.

An Anbu operative emerged, she had on a cat mask, she looked down at the boy. He smiled and waived at her, she waived back at him, but spoke no words even the waive was hollow in gesture.

"Hey, would the old man be mad if I left?" Naruto asked.

The Anbu shrugged, she pointed towards the gate, motioning him just go head and go.

"Oh, okay, tell him I'll be back later. I promise!" The Anbu nodded as she fell back into the shadows.

"Eh, creepy, very creepy." Naruto muttered as he shook slightly of how quickly the female Anbu disappeared.

"Who is she?" Fuu asked.

"She's an Anbu, like a really high ranked ninja in our village. I really don't know why she's here actually, but I couldn't just leave without telling someone where I was going. Being that we're strangers and all." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I understand, anyway, so the tour?" Fuu reminded Naruto.

The blonde child chuckled slightly as he extended out his hand, the girl took it.

"Okay then, I did sort of say yes. So let's go!" Naruto said as he began to run with the girl.

The two children made a dash towards the gates of The Hokage mansion, Naruto turned around as soon as the exited the gates. Fuu stopped, they haven't even started running and they had just stopped. She watched as Naruto pointed towards the mansion.

"That's The Hokage's Mansion, old man Hokage lives there. He's a good guy, not mean, a little old. He's always been my friend, but come on, Konoha has lots of places!" Naruto said as he motioned for her to follow.

The Anbu above them kept a very close eye of the duo. The one watching him, the female Anbu, pushed her finger onto her ear.

"They're on the move." She spoke.

* * *

Naruto, and Fuu were near a large school. Naruto pointed at it, before smiling.

"This is where I go to school, this is the ninja Academy, some of the kids are jerks but some are cool! Come on." Naruto jumped over the fence.

The girl looked stunned as she was being accompanied by a young ninja in training, she walked towards the gate. Naruto looked at her, before he noticed her trying to push the gate open.

"You can't jump high can you?" She shook her head.

Naruto looked around, snapping his fingers, he pulled a bobby pin out of his hoodie. He walked towards the gate, picking the lock with relative ease. The girl walked through, she watched as he jogged away, motioning her to follow.

The green head followed her tour guide around the building. She watched as he came towards a starting point in a trampled running path. Naruto pointed at it.

"This where the students run, we run three days out of the week, it sucks. Though, it's more fun at the playground over there, though no one really plays with me. That big tree has been there since the time beginning of the Third Hokage's reign. It's old like him." Naruto quipped.

Fuu stifled her laugh as he turned his back, she watched as he ran back towards the gate.

"Come on, wanna go see the best place to eat?" Naruto asked.

Fuu's stomach growled, she was indeed hungry, so she nodded. The blonde smiled as he motioned to get out of the schoolyard and out of the gate.

* * *

The duo, after around thirty minutes of walking. Naruto had to slow down so Fuu could catch up to him, the blonde blew a strand of hair out of his face. The two came to a ramen stand, the blonde opened up a flap for her. She entered ahead of him, he soon followed behind her.

"Ayame, Teuichi, you here today?" Naruto asked towards the back.

The girl came out, she watched as Naruto had a girl sit by. She paused for a minute, before looking at her father, she had a smile plastered all over he face. She got out her notepad, and walked over towards him.

"Hey there Naruto, whose your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, her, she's just new to village. On a field trip or something like that. Ayame, do you have any Miso Ramen today? I'm starving!" The blonde playfully complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"I sure do, but you know Naruto, it's rude to order before a lady. So, miss, what would you like?" She questioned the green haired girl.

"I would like, do you have just plain noodles, I don't want to be a hassle." The girl said as she looked down.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you're not a hassle, now how about I give some Miso Ramen. It's our best, besides I can't let Naruto eat all of it...again." She looked towards Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head.

"H-hey, I had just got out of the hospital, I was hungry..." Naruto tried to reason.

The brown haired server just shook her head, she then looked towards Fuu with a smile.

"So, how about it, some Miso?" Fuu nodded.

Ayame jotted down the notes, walking back into the kitchen, she watched as Naruto got some money from his pocket. He had been given some by the bastard Hiato, turns out, he had lied about the insurance policy...at leas that's the official story of things.

Soon their bowls came out, Naruto dug into his his, slurping the noodles down as fast as he could. Fuu on the other hand looked at it, she took her chopsticks, slowly picking up a noodle. She put the noodle into her mouth, slowly tasting it as she slurped the rest of it up.

"Is it good?" Ayame asked.

Fuu nodded, she started to dig into the food more. Naruto finished his bowl, drinking a glass of water. He looked at the clock, and looked towards Ayame. The woman looked at him, noting what the look meant.

"Okay Naruto, it's time." The blonde nodded as he got out a pill bottle.

The blonde put two small white oval shaped tablets into his open palm, swallowed them. He then took a large drink of water that Ayame had sat on his end of the bar table. She watched as Naruto drinked the entire glass.

Naruto handed back the glass, and bowed to Ayame in respect from his seat. His demeanor changed slightly, and he smiled.

"Thanks sis..." Naruto muttered as Ayame walked back into kitchen.

Fuu looked at Naruto, he smiled at her, and motioned with his head to follow. She had finished her noodles while Naruto and Ayame interacted. Naruto left the money on the counter. He took a look back at Ayame, she was looking back at him with a sad smile.

He exited the vendor, Ayame sighed as she went towards the counter. She saw that Naruto had left a little more money than needed, she pocketed the other part of the money and shook her head.

" _I need to teach him not to worry about the tip, glad to see you smiling though Naruto."_ Ayame thought as she picked up the glass Naruto had drinked from.

" _Better go tell dad about his new friend...maybe give some ammo for some jokes."_ Ayame thought as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto walked with Fuu across a bridge, quickly running towards a gate. He began to explain about the four gates, and how they've been around since the foundation of Konoha. After a short while they came to a massive hospital.

The blonde had been willing to answer some of Fuu's question, including of how many rooms there was. They soon made their way towards The Hokage Mansion.

The duo noticed that the sun was hanging low across the horizon, the blonde looked up at the monument.

"This, finally, is The Hokage Monument. Every Hokage, past, present, have had there faces carved here. See that one right there, that's Third Hokage, our current Hokage. The one right by him is The Fourth Hokage, and right next to his face will be mine!" Naruto stated as he pointed towards an empty plot besides The Fourth's carving.

"Cool, Naruto, thanks for the tour." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anytime Fuu, anyway, come on. I promised I'd be back in the yard. Wanna here some more of my music?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded smiling as she followed him towards the yard, however, when they got there. Fuu almost wanted to hide, there standing in the middle of yard was her adopted parents. Their two other children, both boys in their early teens, glared at the girl.

"There you are, you insolent little brat!" Fuu's mother shouted.

"Where have you been, answer me young lady?!" The father yelled.

"Yeah freak, where ya been huh? Mom said you're going to get it!" A boy called out.

The two boys were twins, each having long brown hair, and two blue eyes. They glared at their adopted sister, she slowly stepped forward.

"I...I'm sorry, I just wanted to go outside. I don't like being in the hotel room by myself, I just went exploring. Naruto over there was my tour guide, I had a lot of fu-ahh!" Fuu screamed as she was smacked across her face by her mother.

"Stop with your lies, and you, you!" She yelled at Naruto.

Naruto was glaring hard at the woman, he walked towards them, his fists balled up.

"What are you staring at. Didn't your parents ever tell you to mind your own business?!" The woman screeched at him.

"She's telling the truth, stop hitting her!" Naruto screamed out in protest as the woman raised her hand against her adopted daughter once more.

She was about to crash it down until she felt something grab her arm, she saw where the blonde kid she had yelled grabbed a hold, and held on.

"Stop it, she's telling the truth! You don't beat up little kids, that's not right!" Naruto screamed as he held her back.

The situation was about to escalate when Fuu's adopted approached behind the blonde, his fist ready to clock him, however an Anbu came down. She held a kunai at his neck, and had one simple order for the situation.

"Desist and cease now!" The family stopped immediately.

Fuu was laying on the ground crying, covering her face from where she had been smacked. Naruto was being held back by a newly arrived Anbu, he was scared The Anbu would allow the mother to get near Fuu.

Just then, The Hokage himself landed in the yard. He looked at the group, he then looked at the girl crying.

"Someone better have a good explanation..." He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten: Law.**_

* * *

"Is this true, did you hit that girl Ran'yō?" Hiruzen asked a woman who had a stern look on her face.

The same woman had been apprehended a few hours earlier, going through the books, before being sent to The Hokage himself. The problem wasn't getting her on charges on child abuse, she's perfectly guilty in the fact, the problem laid in her foreign status. Plus being highly ranked as she claimed in Taki.

Taki itself was on rocky relations with Konoha, ever since the attempted assassination of The First Hokage. It wasn't personal in anyway back then, in fact one can attribute to that of just business, they were rivals. So they tried to ease the competition.

It didn't really work out to well.

"What of it, she disobeyed me. I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but I don't think any girl should disobey her parents. So I punished her accordingly, I was looking all over for her, worried sick I was. Then she just came strolling with that blonde little bas-" She stopped as she saw the glare from The Hokage.

"I would like to say it is ill advised to call one of mine names, especially if _that_ would be found offensive in his situation. You may continue, but I only give you this one warning." The Hokage sternly reprimanded the woman.

"That little blonde _child_ had dragged my daughter off somewhere, and I specifically told her not to trust strangers. Her getting a smack across her face was the least thing that could have happened, what if it wasn't the boy? Hmm, we'd found her body in dumpster somewhere perhaps." The woman responded while straining her phrase of child out with a hiss.

"You say that you were worried for your daughter, yet no call out to any of my ninja was made. My Anbu would have easily tracked Naruto, and her down. Green hair is hard to miss in Konoha, especially since if I recall...there is barely anyone in my village with such a lively color." Hiruzen countered as he crossed his arms.

"She's still at fault! She's nothing, but a little brat, all she does is complain about her brothers. I tried to be a great mother, I admit a little stern, but I do what I can!" The woman pleaded with The Hokage.

"What of your husband, he seemed ready to hit Naruto. For so much care in children, besides your own, you seemed so ready to have him hit my own without thought." Argued Hiruzen as he took out his pipe.

"He assaulted me! Look!" She screamed as she held out her arm.

Her arm was covered in tiny scratch marks, ones a child could easily have made, but from what he had witnessed himself Naruto had just been holding onto the woman's arm. It was entirely possible for him to have a scratched her, but not in so many places along the arm. Such scratches would come from attempted clawing, which Naruto had not been seen doing.

In other words, if there was a sack of manure, it would have the name Ran'yō written on the very fabric of the sack.

"I'm sure he didn't do all of those, now come, do you take me a sucker? You're attempts at hoodwinking whatever imbecile may have worked on the person you adopted the girl from, but I assure you...I'm well versed in the game of deceit." Hiruzen's snarkily replied as he puffed out some smoke from his mouth.

"Well believe him then, it doesn't matter to me. I assure you that these unlawful holdings of my family will not go unheard of back in Taki. I'll even write to your Daimyo, maybe he'll sympathize with me more than you can, after all I'm of noble blood in Taki." The woman proclaimed as she stood up.

"Sit your buttocks down, back into your chair, this instant!" The Hokage yelled making the woman sent down with his gaze.

He had every fiber, willpower, and restraint working to keep him from smacking her across her face. This very meeting was an insult not only to himself, but to Taki in a way if this was indeed how their nobles were, and he would stand none for it!

"I see that we've reached an impasse. You threaten my ability to lead my own people, you even clearly stated that you're so _motherly_ to that little girl. Let me tell you something Mrs. Ran'yō. I'm not slouch in political games. Go on, write my Daimyo, tell him lies like you have told me. Even say I physically touched you with the intent to kill. I however, will in turn, send you back home with an Anbu escort. In that escort, pictures of the bruising found upon that girl. I'll even send a copy to my Daimyo. So, come on, try me." Hiruzen challenged as he glared into her brown eyes.

"Very well, Hokage, then I must take my leave with my family. I'll accept your escort, but be warned, I will not take trickery lightly." She replied in turn with a glare.

"You're not even worth the dusty winds that our blades would cut through." Hiruzen growled out as he clenched his seemingly frail hand.

"Matters not to me, I'll be leaving effective immediately." She stated as she got up only to be stopped by two Anbu.

"You're very foolish 'yō, we'd never roll over our own laws. In Konoha, all foreigners that have been witnessed committing and hereafter sent to jail, have a twenty four holding period. From there, we _politely_ ask you to leave our village." He hissed as he snickered slightly.

"You old fool, under Taki la-" She was cut off by a slam on the desk from the fist of The Hokage himself.

"This is not Takigakure, this isn't Taki land. I'm head of these lands around you, this very building you walk is of my own, not yours. Do not think for a second that I wish you a happy life, because if I read you correctly, you're no better than a common criminal. Worse in fact, the fact you would seduce a child a with promises of love and family is sickening! I have no respect for Taki if they allow you to keep her, now Anbu, get this bitch out of my sight and into a _nicer_ hotel than the last one she was in!" The Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir, what about the girl, is she permitted to stay with her... _mother_." The female Anbu growled out as she glared deeply at the woman she held by arm with hatred.

"No, her two children, and husband may accompany her. However, her daughter being a victim must stay in Konoha hospital due to _extensive_ injuries caused." The woman glared at The Hokage as she balled her fists up.

"This isn't over you old fool! I swear, Taki will never accept any form of give from you! Unhand me!" The supposed noble from Taki shouted as she was dragged off by The Anbu.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking inside a small room inside The Hokage mansion, he was walking back and forth as he bit on his nails. Finally having enough he growled in frustration as he left the room.

It was beginning to get dark outside, the blonde walked out to see the sun setting. He clenched his fists, he had to know if Fuu was okay or not. Looking around, making sure no one was watching him he begin to walk.

His walk became a jog, then a run.

Naruto was leaping across buildings, his orange hoodie flapped in the wind resistance he faced. He landed near a patch of sunflowers someone had been growing in their garden. Without second thought, Naruto took the biggest sunflower he could find.

Clenching onto it, he leaped up, going on top of a roof. Trying to think, he was soon facing realization. He didn't know where Fuu was, and he wanted to know. He wanted to know where his friend was, and he wanted to know now.

So, the blonde leaped up, and looked around. Trying to find a patch of green hair, orange eyes, something to tell him that she was out and about. He couldn't find anything, so he walked around the village.

Even going to some inns, where he was promptly kicked out of some, or told rather rudely the girl was not staying there. Disheartened, the blonde came to a stop near a memorial stone, which had been made for The Fourth Hokage.

The blonde looked frustrated, he took a sit, not knowing where exactly he was sitting. Sniffling a little bit, he prayed for just one sigh, one sign that would point him towards his friend. That's when he heard his voice of doubt, Nise.

" _You'll never find her, probably long gone by now. Weak loser, did you ever think you could make a friend. She probably hates you for getting her hit."_ Naruto lowered his head more as his sniffling increased.

"Shut up..." Naruto murmured.

" _Why should I, you're pathetic, keep taking those pills. It sure helps a lot, but I'm always with you. My little loser, I've always been your better half."_ Nise whispered as he chuckled.

Naruto was about to throw the sunflower when a leaf fell in front of him. It was a very pointy leaf, it scattered about for a few moments. Circling around Naruto, for some reason, Naruto felt warm. As if someone was holding him, but he couldn't see that someone.

The leaf hit him on the forehead, before flying off, and slowly landing on the ground. It's tip pointing towards Konoha Hospital, Naruto looked at it, before looking up in the skies. He smiled a little bit, someone was watching over him after all.

Slowly he got up, a gust of wind blew at his back.

Naruto arrived at the hospital, by now he had collected two more sunflowers, and was walking towards the entrance. He opened the door to his right, entering, he saw a line of people on at the desk, and tapped his foot.

Clenching his flowers, he looked around, and smiled as Nurse Himawari passed him.

"Nurse Himawari, over here! Psst, over here!" Naruto loudly whispered to Himawari as she passed him.

The nurse stopped, turning to Naruto, she had a smile on her face.

"Oh, Naruto, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as she knelt down to the child.

"Nurse Himawari, is there a girl here with green hair and orange eyes?" Himawari nodded as she looked Naruto and noticed the sunflowers.

"Yeah, but she's currently asleep, it's been a rough day for her. Why, do you know her?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, she's my friend, I actually was there and saw her got smacked. I felt bad, I may have been the cause of it, so I'm offering these as an apology." Naruto said holding the sunflowers closer to Himawari.

"Oh deary, no need to apologize, she told me what happen. You were quite brave. However, if you think these will make her feel better, then I'll gladly place them in a glass of water and take them up there." She reassured as she took the sunflowers from Naruto's hand.

"Really, thank you Nurse Himawari. I really mean it! Ya know!" Naruto cheerfully spoke as he smiled.

"I know deary, go on now, run along." She ordered lightly.

Naruto left the hospital, she sighed as she watched the blonde child walk out the door. A man tapped her shoulder, she turned to him. He was skinny, brown eyes, unkempt dark brown hair. Wearing a common outfit seen on most villagers.

"Why do you help _it_?" He whispered his question with venom.

" _It_ is a boy who has a friend in need, a young innocent girl, and you have no right butt in this situation." The man growled out.

"Yeah right, so what, we treated _it_ like a normal child now? He'll never be loved by us, ain't that right?" Several villagers in the line nodded including the receptionist.

"Your all morons, back in the day of The Fourth Hokage, everyone was treated equally. Now, a disaster befalls our great village, and the next thing we do is point fingers. It's childish." Himawari said as she walked away.

"Yeah, so childish, hundreds dead. My father was one of them, yet, you care for the _thing_ that did it?" Himawari snapped around and glared at the man.

"You're the problem, not him, just because by chance he was born on that day. You take too much superstition to heart, and you roll in it like a pig to mud. Pathetic, now if excuse I have a favor to complete." Himawari ignored the glares she received as she walked away.

* * *

Fuu was sitting on her hospital bed, she was watching out the window. Her vibrant eyes dulled in depression, she had heard the news, she was going back with _them_.

They promised her love, they gave her despair.

They promised her family, they gave her tormentors.

She promised them love, she tried everyday.

She promised them forgiveness, she had done so everyday.

They promised her a life without worry, they gave her servitude akin to a slave.

She promised them the perfect daughter, and kept every word of it so.

She clenched her fist inside the bed sheets, Taki wouldn't do anything, all they would do was probably give her to another _family_. Making her go through the same things, the same torment, the same hatred.

She had dry tears across her face, a bruise that was slowly healing across that same face. Why didn't anyone love her, why couldn't she have the mother everyone else had. The proud father she saw walk with children everyday.

No, all she got was loneliness.

She heard a knock at her door, seeing the kindest nurse she had every the pleasure to meet walk in. Himawari, now there was someone good at least. She held some sunflowers in her hand in a glass of water.

"Ah, you are awake, that's a shame..." Himawari said as she walked towards Fuu's rolling table.

She placed the makeshift vase of common flowers on her table, smiling.

"Why is it a shame...am I doing something wrong?" Fuu asked slightly fearful of repercussion.

"No dear, relax, I'm not like those monster you were made to call a family. I'm just referring that I sent someone away who wanted to see you." Himawari sighed out as she looked at Fuu.

"Who?" She asked.

"Oh well, you already met him, does Naruto ring a bell?" She smiled wincing at the slight pain in her face.

"Yeah, he's wanting to see me?" Himawari sighed as she looked at the girl.

"Yes, but I sent him away. I thought you were in bed asleep, any girl would be after today. Especially since it started off good and ended so horribly." Fuu nodded solemnly as she sighed.

"Thank you for the flowers Nurse Himawari. I appreciate them." Fuu spoke slightly in a sad tone as she looked at them.

"Don't thank me, thank Naruto if you see him again, he was trying to look for you. I could tell, he's been running ragged probably. He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay." Fuu looked Himawari stunned.

"R-really, so he called me...his friend?" Himawari nodded.

"Yes, yes he did." Fuu had some tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry...please honey, don't cry." Fuu sniffled slightly as she tried to hold back some of the tears.

"I'm trying not to..I'm...I'm so...I'm so happy!" She cried out as the tears spilled out.

"He was your first friend, right?" Fuu nodded as she looked at the flowers.

"That's good, then cherish the memory. There is an old saying, you hold true to the memories good times, you'll never have to remember the bad times. I'm actually glad to see him make a friend as well." Fuu looked at Himawari.

"What do you mean? Naruto's...Naruto's so nice, he has lots of friends. There is Ayame, The Hokage, and you!" She pointed as she announced.

"Honey, although I consider Naruto a friend. I'm not his age, nor is Ayame, and The Hokage could probably take a page from his student Tsunade." Himawari stated as she looked around the room.

"Well, there's gotta be someone right?" Fuu asked.

"Until today...no." Himawari admitted.

* * *

Naruto was whistling as he walked back towards the mansion, he was looking around, making sure he wasn't being followed. That's when a Anbu with a cat mask dropped from the sky. Seemingly from nowhere.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" She almost yelled.

Naruto fell back on his buttocks, looking at her. He was shaking slightly, he could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Y-yes?" Naruto stammered as she got back up.

"The Hokage wishes to see you, along with this, he is most displeased by your actions of leaving The Mansion. Without permission or escort. Now come along." She ordered as she extended out her hand.

"Okay, fine...I'm sorry. Just wanted to see a friend. Ya know." Naruto said as he reached for her hand and expected a hard grasp.

Instead, he felt a gentle touch, almost as she was taking in consideration of what he was, a child. She began to walk with him, not running, which he could easily do. Even if she was Anbu, he wasn't a slouch in speed

She looked at the boy, Naruto could only feel something else, it was understanding. He didn't know what to say, only he knew that she wasn't going to berate him anymore than she had. If she was, she'd been like everyone else, calling him names and got it over with.

"Ah, so he returns, what's up squirt?" Anko said as she watch Naruto walk in.

"Um...who are you?" Naruto asked Anko as she fidgeted slightly.

"You don't remember me, I was with Ayame when we took you to the hospital. Jeez, next time, I'mma just leave ya ass." Anko sighed as she shook her head.

"Sorry...Miss..." Naruto tried to remember her name.

"Don't call me Miss, cut that crap already. It's just Anko. A-N-K-O. I hear Miss, I'mma snatch that tongue out." Naruto paled slightly and looked to see The Hokage chuckling.

"Old man, what...what the hell..." The Hokage hardened his gaze Naruto as he chuckled.

"Well Naruto, I'm not exactly too happy with you. You had my Anbu in a rush to find you, I thought I told you to wait for me to get you?" Hiruzen recalled as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry old man, just, I got worried about my friend." Naruto admitted as he looked down.

"Well, with all that being said. I'm proud to see you show such kindness, however, I'm not happy that you willingly left without permission. I have something to tell you, it's good news...and bad news." The Hokage stated as he looked down at the boy.

"Wh-what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well...I want to commend you. Not many people save other people everyday. You did a good thing Naruto, which is why I am proud of you." Hiruzen praised however as he continued his face took on a solemn look.

"Thanks, but I was just doing what was right, no one should beat up little girls! Ya know!" Naruto responded while putting both hands behind his head.

"However...as much as I hate to say it. Naruto...your bravery it...it may have been for nothing." Naruto looked at The Hokage stunned for a moment.

"Wh-what do you mean? Fuu's going to be okay, right? I know I just met her, but she's nice...she didn't deserve to get hit like that." Naruto brought his arms to his side.

"Unfortunately Naruto...I can't promise that. She's a foreigner, thus isn't anyway protected by our laws. If her parents had committed a crime against a ninja, assaulted a citizen. It would have been different..." Naruto looked a the old man with that of a stupor.

"You-you're joking right? So...that's it...she gets to get beat on, again, and again?" Naruto's hair covered his eyes.

"Naruto I'm so-" The Hokage was cut off when he noticed something fall from Naruto's eyes.

"I know...but, it doesn't make it right..." Naruto growled out as he clenched his fists.

"Naruto, it doesn't make it right bu-" He was once again cut off when Naruto snapped his head up.

He had tears flowing freely from his eyes as he looked at The Hokage, the man seemed to recoil slightly from the look. Naruto's irises had something off about them, his pupils weren't perfectly round, they were more like an oval. If only slightly so.

"But what?! Huh, you think it was fair the way those bastards hurt Fuu!" Naruto cursed as he shouted.

"Whoa kid, hold up with the mouth." Anko joked as she slightly chuckled

"I don't care how I sound, it's not fair damn it! So, what? We're just going to let them walk away with her?! That's...that's...that's like...I don't know...stupid!" Naruto shouted as he was openly crying.

" _Naruto...you have a heart of gold, but understand me...I wish there was a way around this. However, if she hadn't claimed to be noble blood, maybe Taki wouldn't care. If I kept them here, it would be a international incident, it could under the wrong circumstance even lead to a pointless war."_ The Hokage met his brown with Naruto's blue's which seemed to pour a tiny trickling river of tears.

"Old man, isn't there anything we could do?" Naruto asked as he started to calm down.

"It's not my judgment, I cannot force them apart, Naruto you have to understand that there is laws even I have to follow. Set by the Daimyo himself, I cannot break them, nor anyone. Only he himself can waiver these laws, I planned to write an official letter to him. If you want to help me, write your own...he has a soft spot for children." Naruto sighed in defeat as he looked at The Hokage.

"So, that's it? We just write a letter, and pray?" Naruto asked disheartened at the reality.

"I'm afraid so, but Naruto, listen to me. You did still do a great thing, you're a fine young man, you've endured a lot as well. So, I say let's write this letter tomorrow when you're well rested. When it comes time, I'll write my own, and I'll have you write yours. Deal?" The Hokage put out his hand.

Naruto could only grasp it begrudgingly as sighed out what The Hokage wanted to hear.

"You have deal..."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Eleven: Those who dwell in The Forest.**_

* * *

Naruto was walking along a road with Anko, he had learned he would be staying with her until he was found a home of is own. The idea of it being temporary pleased Anko Mitarashi, which was important, because both parties had to have been satisfied with the agreement.

"Okay kid listen, we're about to come towards a gate, the gate is linked to Training Ground Forty-Four. I advise you, for your own safety not to cross over that gate. I also want to take this moment to go over the ground rules." Naruto stopped when did.

"First of all, what I say in my house goes in my house. You are encouraged to also speak your mind, but keep it unoffensive towards me, or any of my _guests_. Secondly I have several weapons in my house, you are permitted to train with them. Think of this as a school away from school if you love fighting...which leads me to my next point. Every week there is a cage fighting in the lower slums, we will attend, because I want you to see what fighting is really like. Got it?" Anko at the end and smiled when Naruto nodded.

"Great. Now, let's get four things straight. I'm not neat freak by any means, but wash dishes when you use them. Keep your clothes in your pile, or dresser...which ever you use. However, from that, I am a personally favored to hygiene, which means bathes and showers twice a day. Everyday. Not when you feel like it, that bullshit will get you knocked up your head. Thirdly, any food you decide to make must be a meal for two, there is no personal favorites unless it's candy. Then by all means pick me up some caramel." She joked at the end.

"Um, Ms. Anko, sorry Anko! What about books and other stuff?" Naruto inquired in curiosity to her rules.

"Books, or _books_?" She asked slyly to see if she could catch Naruto off guard.

"I think...there is only one type of book, just something to read." She almost fidgeted at his answer.

" _So, he doesn't know what porn is...I'm glad for that part. But, he should be being taught what the difference between men and women are."_ Anko scratched her chin for a moment.

"Never mind. All books are allowed. So, got any toys or anything?" Naruto perked up on the question.

"Yeah, I have an instrument back at The Hokage's Mansion. It's a Guzheng, ever heard of it?" Anko shrugged as she looked at the boy.

"Okay, well, I guess I go get it for you tomorrow since we've got to go there anyway. As for music, all I ask is two things. Do not play while I'm there, unless you're good. Two, if you are wanting to play, take it outside." Anko instructed as she looked at the blonde.

"I can agree to that, but I'm not horrible." Naruto argued slightly.

"Never said you was horrible, admitting something kid?" Naruto stuttered for a moment before crossing his arms.

"Whatever..." He muttered as she began to walk again.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. I don't have an extra bed, I do have a couch. It's comfy, to me at least. If you want to have something else, then go do odd jobs. I can't afford things that amount to a lot. Don't take it as rude, just a realization that I'm not going to hand you anything. Oh! By the way, bills are split to eighty-twenty. I'm going to pay taxes, house payments, T.V, and electric. You're just paying water, and groceries." Anko stated as they continued towards a dirt path.

"Okay, sounds great!" Naruto cheerfully said as he smiled slightly.

"Oh wait, wait! I forgot about bathrooms, don't piss everywhere please, if you do please clean it up." Naruto shrugged as he walked onto the dirt path which led towards a more isolated part of Konoha.

"So...quick question, why do you live so far away from everyone?" Naruto inquired when he saw the last house past by them.

"Meh, don't like the crowds, plus it doubles as my happy place. Silence is golden ya know." The blonde nodded in agreement with the woman.

"Is that your house?" Naruto pointed towards a rather a small house in disrepair.

"Yep! Finally home, enough time to take some shots and hit the snooze button on that damn clock of mine. Speaking of, when I get up, you're getting up." Anko explained slyly as she guided him towards the house.

She stopped him from walking any further, almost pushing him back. Naruto almost lost his balance, looking around. He didn't know why his mind was yelling at him, as if it was alerting to something dangerous, that's when he saw Anko crouch down.

"Itami, why are you sneaking up on me like that?" Anko asked as she bent down and picked up a brightly colored snake.

Naruto almost flipped when he looked at the snake, immediately backing up. The snake wasn't too big, but was the length of Anko's arm. It had brightly colored red scales, with yellow diamonds in a pattern, it even had a rattle at the tip of it's tail.

"Anko, who is, this boy?" It hissed as it spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! That thing just talked?!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at the snake.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto this is Itami. Itami, this is Naruto, not food or home invader. Please be nice to him." Anko cheerfully commanded the snake.

"He reeks of idiocy, better of food..." Itami hissed as she coiled herself up Anko's arm.

"Hey, I'm not a rat, go eat one you overgrown lizard!" Naruto shouted while pointing at the snake.

"Really...lizard, kid we're going to work on your identification of animals. Itami here is a snake..." Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Yeah, so...what's the difference." Naruto plainly asked.

"The difference is I eat lizards you twat! Plus, if you notice, I don't have eyelids. The first telltale sign...Anko, can I please eat this brat." Itami complained as she bore her fangs at Naruto.

"No, Itami, you can't. Besides, alert the others, Naruto's staying with us. Also, be nice to him, he's had it rough." Itami just shook her head in annoyance.

She looked at Naruto with her pale yellow eyes meeting his blues.

"Piss me off one time kid, one time, I'll make sure pain is the world you live in. Understood." Naruto nodded vigorously while he slightly shook out of fear.

"Good. Now, Anko. I've found this rather delectable deer living near here. Want some venison tomorrow night?" Itami asked Anko.

"Yeah, sounds great, easy on the poison though. Last time, woo, I was off in la la land for a while." Anko replied as she ordered her snake casually.

"Very well, I'll tell Kūsō to inject the poison into it's heart this time. Last time was a fiasco, idiot isn't stealthy sometimes." Anko nodded in agreement.

"Wait...there is more of you talking snakes?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Only four. There is me Itami, Kūsō, Kūsō's son Shitte, and Mōmoku. We respectively take four separate parts of Anko's homestead. I'm your...greeter if you will." Itami almost sounded sadistically joyful at the fake title.

" Kūsō' is the caretaker, he tries to eat critters and pick up clothing while Anko is away. Shitte is on guard over in the _training grounds_ of the homestead. Really it's just a empty clearing with three tall tree stumps. Lastly, Mōmoku is our Master Familiar. He resides near The Forest Of Death's gates. Making sure no stupid Genin go in on a dare." Itami explained each snake and their roles.

"Oh...I did forget one, but he's not exactly a familiar. There is one snake in the forest, as big as a tree. His name is Tsumaka, and he's not friendly to anyone. So...yeah, one more reason to avoid the forest." Itami remembered.

"So...um, Itami..." Naruto was cut off with a hiss.

"Mistress Itami, until you prove equal to Anko." Itami ordered with a specification.

"Okay, Mistress Itami...um, are all the other snakes mean?" Naruto nervously queried.

"Hmph, maybe...unless you make yourself useful." Naruto nodded as he looked down at the ground.

Anko stroked Itami's head, putting her down so she could slither towards Naruto. The blonde was scared, but stood still as the snake slithered within feet of him. She seemed to smell him, only to recoil slightly.

"This boy reeks of fox, blah!" Itami complained.

"Really, guess will have two of the most crafty predators living under one roof." Anko joked as she put her hands behind her head.

"So, boy, aren't you going to pick me up?" Itami inquired.

"Wh-what?! N-n-n-n-no, I mean...I...I...this is awkward." Naruto tried to explain his reasoning for not wanting to pick her up.

"Fear boy, fear is good...very good. Keeps you alive, anyway, I'm done torturing the brat. He's all yours Anko!" Itami stated as she slithered away.

"Thank the gods...that's over with." Naruto whispered lowly as he looked to Itami slithering away still.

"Oh kid, don't worry, Itami is only a bitch on the first day. She grows on you." Anko reassured Naruto as they walked towards the house.

* * *

They entered the house, Naruto looked around to see a decent house on the inside. Some of the walls had holes in them, mismatched paint, and the kitchen was at working order. A gas stove, and a basic sink, with a counter.

The flooring was concrete, no wood or carpet anywhere. It was clear this was much similar to Naruto's apartment, save his apartment had wooden flooring. Naruto noticed it was a bit nippy inside the house, and looked around, and saw the living room.

The living room wasn't too big, about three hundred square feet. The kitchen was actually larger, since it had the staircase, at four hundred square feet.

The child noticed something, a fireplace in the middle part of the far wall of the living room. Right in front of it was a couch, a love seat, which were in less than ideal condition. Naruto noticed a small T.V just to the side of the sitting and fire place. A couple of small chairs adorning the front of it.

"Okay kid, this is where you'll be sleeping. Anyway, the fire place isn't gas activated, you'll have to light it and keep it fueled yourself. The bathroom is upstairs, the right door as soon as you get up there. I'll be in the bedroom at the left door, knock please if you need me unless it's a dire emergency, and the backdoor is just to other side of the stair case in the kitchen. It leads to the my quote unquote training grounds." Anko explained the features of the house as she walked around.

"Anyway, it's getting late Naruto, I think you should get some sleep. Oh, are you cold?" She asked.

"A little, but I'm good, thank you." Naruto replied with a small smiling gracing his lips.

"Okay, well, there is a blanket at the edge of the couch. I'm going to head to bed, please don't wonder outside at night. Itami likes to prank people at night, and it's not exactly funny to the victims." Naruto nodded as Anko walked towards the kitchen.

The blonde walked towards the couch, he sat on it, and noticed it creaking. The blonde sighed in content, and laid down. Curling himself as he reached for the blanket, and brought it over himself. He would have to go job hunting after tomorrow, and he knew that at least he had not forgotten anything.

Naruto's eyes widened all of sudden, he had forgotten something, his medicine back at the mansion. He clenched his fists, he had to hold out till tomorrow, he didn't want to ask Anko any favors. She was already doing too much as it was, so with a heavy sigh filled with anxiety, Naruto tentatively fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto looked around, he was in total darkness, he walked as he heard splashing under his feet. The blonde looked around, and sighed as he noticed this place. It was his mind, a gutter, and it was always.

He noticed noise, turning around, and saw Nise. The black haired boy, who looked perfectly normal glared at Naruto.

"You will never be rid of me, you can't trade me out, I'm apart of you." Nise spoke as he glared directly into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I don't want you anymore, all you ever did was call me an idiot, I'm not an idiot!" Naruto screamed back as he watched Nise chuckle.

"You're not? Don't you get it idiot, all you ever are and shall be is a moron. Think about this really quick, if you had refused that girl and brought her to The Hokage like any sensible person, she would've been fine." Nise spoke as he walked around Naruto.

"No she wouldn't she'd been hit without any help! Stop talking to me!" Naruto demanded as he tried to walk away.

Nise stepped in front of Naruto.

"I never will, I'm your doubt, your weakness. You may act so happy now, let's be honest Naruto, how long? How long can you bar me from taken back form, how long can you keep yourself from feeling miserable once more. Better yet, Anko, how long until she hurts you?" He asked Naruto as the blonde tried to ignore and walk the other way.

Nise once against stood in front of him.

"Just like that nun..." Naruto's eyes widen as he yelled at Nise.

"Shut up damn you, just shut up!" Naruto screamed.

"How many times did she you were angel, only to punish you? How many times did she secretly call you names behind your back, how many times did you hear them. How many times did she let the other kids beat you up, and explain that it was your fault? She's the reason why I made you stronger." Nise spoke with subtle hatred.

"No you didn't, you made me hate myself!" Naruto retorted.

"No I didn't, I made you, Naruto is a figment of your stupid mind. The demon boy." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that name..." Naruto growled out.

"Or, what? Going to kill more people, I mean, look there is blood on your hands already." Nise pointed towards Naruto.

The blonde snarled, only to see his hands, and he almost fell back. They were covered in deep crimson, the smell of blood all over them, and he looked at Nise chuckling at him. The black haired boy walked towards Naruto.

"You're not innocent, do you still hold that memory Naruto? The first time you ever used me, the first time you snapped?" Nise asked as he walked around Naruto like a predator.

"I don't...want to remember..." Naruto spoke weakly as his hands shook.

"What was it, oh yes, that's right. It was an older boy, he constantly made fun of you. What was he, ten, or nine? Oh it doesn't matter, you finally had enough. So that night, for the first time, you wanted to have revenge. You called out for a savior, wasn't I there to offer it?" Nise asked as he continued to circle Naruto.

"Ye-I mean no! You offered me nothing that night, but made me feel horrible! You broke his nose, you even sent him to the hospital cause his face was so messed up! You're the monster, not me!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at Nise.

Only Nise wasn't standing there anymore, it was Naruto with his face black and blue from bruising from where someone had beaten him down, with a brick in his hands. Just in front of _Naruto_ a brown haired boy. He was crying as he struggled to crawl away, _Naruto's_ eyes glowed red with hatred.

" _Yo-you really are a demon!"_ The boy cried out in pain as he struggled to crawl away.

"You were lucky, because I had taken the role." _Naruto_ transformed back into Nise.

"So when they went hunting for whoever did it, they never found you, you tried to push that memory away Naruto. Why is that so, why are you so afraid to accept what you are deep inside of you? A monster." Nise explained as he smiled viciously at Naruto.

"I'm not a monster!" Naruto screamed as he charged at Nise.

The other boy merely caught the blonde' fist, allowing him to continue running, allowing Nise to send him into the black water that Naruto had been walking in with a well placed elbow to his back.

Naruto floated downwards, looking at all the times he had been hurt, called names. They played like television screens, all of them did. The blonde felt tears entering his eyes, they soon flowed out, it was actually beautiful in this world.

They floated upwards, each glinting from the light of the _television screens_. Making them almost like liquid diamonds, Naruto struggled to breath as he looked around. He then noticed his hands, they weren't normal anymore. His nails had grown into claws, his senses were hyper aware of his situation. Which was that of feigned drowning, and he then noticed something floating up the tears.

However, that something kept constant with him, even though it tried to float upwards. It was a single, very vibrant red tail, which seemed to be alive. It was very similar to a fox's tail

Naruto eyes widened as Nise materialized in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak, only that various voices came out.

" _I know he did it, sure the kid beat him up sometimes, but he didn't need to send him to the hospital."_ A female voice said as she sounded spiteful.

" _Why doesn't The Lord Hokage just put him down, he's just an animal. Sure, he looks like a kid, but that's just a form. Foxes can take forms of humans."_ A male hatefully stated.

" _Freak, freak, freak!"_ A group of kids shouted as they called Naruto the name.

Naruto stared onward at Nise, trying to come up with a counter, finally he had something.

" _Don't worry sonny, it's no longer mine. The Guzheng is old yes. However, in younger hands, you'll find it plays much better."_ Naruto projected the older woman's voice from his mouth.

" _You're a no talented idiot, why don't you just quit!"_ Nise mimicked Kiba's voice.

" _Okay Naruto, it's time."_ Naruto mimicked Ayame's voice.

Nise stopped mimicking voices, only glaring at Naruto as the blonde seemed to have regained composure, they both sat straight up. Each drawing their hand back, and sending towards each other their strongest punch.

"Demon!" Nise shouted as he launched his.

"Fake!" Naruto screamed as he launched his.

* * *

Naruto woke up, raising up quickly, he had sweat all over him. He looked around, noticing through a window that it was beginning to become sunrise. The child rubbed his head, and slowly got up, and walked over towards the sink, and got a glass of water.

He took a quick drink, making sure to chug it all down, and looked up. As his eyes almost became saucers heard a hiss, it was a big black snake hanging off the cabinets. The snake looked at him almost seeming to smile, and finally it hissed once more.

"So...are you going to stare at me all day?" Naruto just fell backwards and passed out.

"Oh brother..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Twelve: In agreement.**_

* * *

Naruto was not having a very good day, he had to watch as Fuu and her bastard family walk away with her. He never felt so spiteful towards anyone, sure he had been picked on most of his life, but he always retaliated in some form or another.

Case and point was the hole in wall in his old apartment. Funny how a TV can cause so much damage.

The blonde right now clenched his hands tight as he watched the sad girl walk away, he noticed three Anbu, including Cat Mask as he came to call the female Anbu with them. He knew while on the journey Fuu wouldn't come to no harm, afterwards...however, it was left up to whatever God would listen.

"Naruto..." The blonde looked at Anko.

"I'll be fine, I just need to take a walk." Naruto muttered as he began to walk away.

He sighed as he held his hands inside of orange sweatpants he decided to wear, along with the blue shirt that came with it. A little bit of what was left of his clothing, which had been all but destroyed inside his old apartment.

He wasn't too happy seeing a friend, his only friend his age, being hurt the way she was when she left.

He walked towards his old apartment, looking at Hiato attempting to move in an older lady. He was such a smooth talker, smooth enough to convince The Hokage to allow Naruto live there under increase rent. He was also a bastard, a pathetic worm, and swindler.

Silently Naruto just walked by him, he kept his head low, he had a predominant now. It wasn't for himself, it was for his friend. He looked up towards the bright sunny day's sky, and just shook his head. He never thought something so hurtful, could happen on such a beautiful day.

Something catches Naruto's eye, and he looks to see Anko hiding in the shadows. She immediately retreats, thinking she had been unseen. Why would she follow him, didn't he not say he was just needing a walk?

The blonde child walked away from the building, picking up a couple of rocks, the blonde walked down towards the bridge. He jumped, landing on the cross way under, and sat there. Throwing one of the rocks into the water, trying trying to skip it.

He only got one skip out of a couple of rocks, and sighing in depression, he just looked down into the water. That's when he saw Anko standing next to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin, and snapped up quickly.

"Hey, why are you following me and giving me a heart attack for?!" Naruto screamed in agitation over being caught off guard.

"Relax kid, just checking up on ya." Anko said while smiling and took a seat right where Naruto had been sitting.

The blonde grumbled slightly, but took a seat right by her, and threw another rock. Barely getting a skip out of it, he sighed out in frustration. Trying again with a nearby stone, only to have Anko grab his hand, stopping him.

"You're doing it wrong kid, here." Anko took the rock and focused.

She then threw her arm forward, snapping her wrist to the side, and let the rock go from her palm. The rock skipped across the water, smacking the other side. She turned to Naruto, chuckling a little bit. The boy was slightly flustered, but broke a little bit of a smile.

"I know it hurts..." Naruto eyes widen for a moment and blushed.

"Y-yeah, but...it's not because I find it unfair. Well...no, it is because I find it unfair. Who cares about what this Daimyo guy has to say? Why would it be a war to keep her here, they're of noble blood, not her. So screw them, she should just stay here and be happy." Naruto said as he crossed his legs.

"Yeah, I agree, should would be more happy here. I saw her slightly cry walking away, and I'll admit it...it disturbs me slightly. I agree with you..." Naruto looked at her some tears filling in his eyes.

"Yeah, but why can't we just stop them? This is...is...bullshit!" Naruto yelled as he threw a rock and made it skip.

"It's the way of the world kid, it sucks, I know." Anko replied solemnly, she squeezed her hands together trying to warm them.

"I know the world sucks, but kids shouldn't be hurt...especially when they didn't do anything..." Naruto muttered as he threw another rock.

"It should be that way, I'm not going to argue that. Naruto, I want to tell you a story, it's a very personal story of mine." Anko said as she looked at the blonde youth.

"Sure, I'll hear it." Naruto responded as he turned to face her, only to see her face was dim.

"There was once a little girl..." Anko began.

* * *

" _She was very playful, no more than seven, purple hair that came down to her back. She had no family, growing up an orphan inside a small cottage outside the village. She was full of youth, she had many friends. She was even going to the academy your going to now."_

A purple haired girl walked with a black curly haired older girl, they laughed as they walked together. A boy in between them, a blonde haired kid. His hair was long, untamed, and spiky. They all laughed at the purple hair girl's joke.

"Wow Anko, that's so bad, why would you say that about The Lord Hokage?" The black hair girl chimed as she chuckled through it.

"Seriously, you think he looks like a monkey?" The blonde asked jokingly, but with a slightly serious tone.

"Ah come on Kurenai, Minato, it's not all that bad. I mean have you ever seen The Third Hokage train, he's like a monkey in the way he moves. I'm just gonna call him old monkey when I meet him instead of Lord Hokage." Anko said as she gave a mischievous grin.

"Ooh, then I need to run more, because I'm not getting into a part of that!" Minato exclaimed as he put his hands behind his head.

" _Minato, you know him as The Fourth Hokage. He was older than me, bout three years older, he was starting his last year in The Academy. Kurenai was also advancing into her final year as well, and I was behind them having skipped a few of the years due to my talent. To tell you the truth, I had a small crush on Minato, but he was slightly too old for me I thought. So, I let it be, besides...he had someone...sort of."_

"Like you need to run more butt head, you're already the fastest guy in our class." Anko replied while jokingly praising his ability.

"Yeah, yeah...besides, there is this girl...Kushina. Speaking of which, bye!" Minato suddenly remembered his was late for something and dashed off.

"Oh crap, I got to be home too, my father's gonna kill me! Bye Anko, see you around sister!" Kurenai shouted as she began dashing away.

" _She hated those times, when her only two friends would leave her. She felt the void claw it's way back, now I know you haven't had many friends your age. But, let me tell you, it's different than having friends that are adults. Children are always so willingly to support their friends, wrong or not. She never did call The Hokage old monkey, she never really had the courage to begin with, and just acted brave in front of her friends."_

Anko arrived at the small cottage, opening it's door, she sighed and sat down on a mat. There was no warm food waiting for her, no mother or father to say hello. She was by herself, she had a couple of tears slip from her eyes. The girl sighed as she rubbed them.

"No use crying, won't change anything...ever." She muttered bringing her knees closer to her chest.

" _I hated that feeling, the feeling of being all alone, sure I had friends. However, they had families to go back home to, and in a way I hated them for it. I also wondered where was my family, where was my happy life..then it finally came one day. I took a pretty bad beating during a mission. It was my third...fourth mission? Eh, details not really important there, anyway..."_

A older Anko was nursing some of her wounds, she had a bruising across her face. She was rubbing it with a cold wet cloth, muttering in anger about the pain. Her long hair had been cut to a shorter ponytail. She turned to the door, hearing a knock.

"Enter..." She muttered expecting it to be one of her friends.

A man with long jet black hair walked in, he had yellow eyes that were slitted, and walked towards the girl. Anko looked to him, bowing to him slightly through the pain, she knew who he was. He was a Sanin, a ninja that was trained under the The Third Hokage.

"Lord Orochimaru..." Anko bowed in respect.

"Come now, a girl that I heard that has a fiery heart shouldn't be so polite." He had a slight hiss to his voice, but his smile was soft and welcoming.

"Sorry...just, I just never thought I meet one of The Sanin. If I may ask, what brings you here?" Anko inquired raising back up, rubbing the bruise still.

"I'm here on the pretense of hoping to make you one of my students." He said with the same soft smile.

"R-really, where do I sign up, hell yeah!" Anko shouted only to wince in pain.

She had the cloth taken away from her, Orochimaru now rubbing her face with it, he was so gentle. The girl had a look of surprise on her face, and just sat there as one of The Sanin rubbed her bruise with the cold wet cloth.

She was honestly happy.

" _I trained under him, people didn't really like him, he was weird to them. Always going about trying to accomplish immortality, saying that he owed to a very few select people to continue onward. I never asked, never really had the nerve, I didn't want to ruin the only true bond I had at that point. Minato having went off with Kushina in missions with their sensei Jiraiya, and Kurenai being train a Jonin didn't really mean much time for me with them. I was a Genin after all, a Genin without a team. He changed that, he gave me a team. Two other girls, then it all...went horribly wrong."_

"Anko...you have been a great disciple, the best I could of ever asked for. However, like I said I owe it to a few people to continue onward. You'll be helping me do so.." He hissed with amusement, watching Anko struggle on the ground.

"Yo-you ba-bas-bastar-bastard!" She screamed as a seal spread across her body.

"Due try to survive...after all, you'll have no choice. I'm not coming back for you, there will be a camera watching you, should you live...have a long fulfilling life. If you don't, then I guess I chose wrong...hahaha!" He laughed as he walked away, shutting the only source of light Anko had.

* * *

Naruto was looking at Anko, she had stopped when she had something went horribly wrong.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, Anko looked at him.

"Nothing kid...not the time for that, but...like you said it's not fair. You're right on that part, but it's the way of life. Now, come on, we gotta letter to write. Hopefully the dumb ass that is our Daimyo, will make the right choice." Anko said getting up, helping Naruto up as well.

They both jumped up to the roads, Naruto trailing behind Anko. A solemn look spread across his face, he felt horrible for Anko, and knew that The Fourth being her friend must have killed her inside when he died. Naruto felt something slip down his face, brushing it off, he looked at it.

It was a tear drop, had he been crying for Anko? He looked at her with a different light now, regardless of her eccentrics, she was like him in a lot of ways. He felt some comfort, he wasn't alone anymore, and maybe...he could fill her void as well.

He smiled at that, yes, he would try to fill her void.

* * *

Two years go by quickly, when one finds love for the first time. Not the comfort of a lover, but, a comfort of a mother.

Two people, both dressed in similar clothing, a purple haired woman with longer, more spiked up ponytail. A boy traveling next to her with more wild looking hair, and wearing similar clothing. They each held a dango stick in their hands, smiling and joking as they walked.

She was wearing a tan trench coat, under it T-shirt with a flak vest on top, and mesh shirt underneath that stretched to her hands. She wore long black pants, and had her headband on her right arm. The boy wore a black trench coat, wearing an orange T-shirt underneath, he wore black pants as well that cut off near his feet.

The Blonde Boy, and The Purple Haired Woman walked towards the academy. At the blonde's side was a sword, a tanto to be exact. He had the face of a confident man going into battle for the first time, right by him the woman had a look that was of pride.

"Now, Naruto, listen sweetie. You pass this, me and you are going to go party!" She cheerfully said, as they came to a stop.

"Oh yeah, I know Anko. Don't worry, I'm going to ace this thing, and I'm gonna be number-fucking-one ya know!" Naruto exclaimed making some villager's turn their heads towards the boy.

"Damn straight, now get that ass in there, and whoop the others!" Anko announced as she tossed him over the gate.

Naruto wasn't caught by surprise as he had been when she first started doing this, instead he twirled into the air. Landing on one foot, spreading his arms out like he was flying. Some of the students looked at him, and he smiled.

"The number one, most loud and brash, and the most dashing Uzumaki Naruto is here. Now, for all you wanting to fight me, take a number, because I'm ready to get this party started. Ya know!" The blonde stood up on two feet.

Several students shook their heads, before walking away, he grumbled about being disrespected and walked towards The Academy. He had a smile that spoke of confidence, his blonde hair waived inside the wind, he moved with grace unseen for most in their age.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was ready for some action. Though, inside his pocket, a particular bottle jingled as he walked. Containing several yellow pills, he still needed them, not as much. Only when he was having a really shitty day.

Today, it was not going to be a shitty day, today...it was just gonna be killer.

Anko stood outside the gates, several Jonin standing around her. Kurenai looked towards her friend, and smiled.

"So...you're going to send him in?" Anko nodded smiling none the less.

"Yep, besides, we worked out the kinks with the clones. He should be able to do them, we tried last year...eh, failure is just a natural part of life." Anko muttered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, well, hopefully he passes. I mean he has guts, going against the one snake in The Forest Of Death took that in spades. What was he after?" Kurenai asked as she saw other Jonin drop in.

"After an Miaka Flower, I was trying to take care of a sick Itami, she was close to dying. Naruto, without my permission...the little bastard, ran right into the forest. I swore, and cursed if he didn't come back alive I was going to kill him in the next life. Wouldn't you know it, he came back with a pale expression across his face, but with the flower. I guess the snake gave him a run for his money about being an escape artist as he proclaims." Anko told Kurenai who just chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, well, he has tagged The Hokage Monument...what, thrice now?" Kurenai inquired only to see Anko hold up four fingers.

"Four times, one time he got caught, and had to beeline out of there. The other three, wearing orange clothing as per our bet, he managed. I still don't know how, maybe it's luck, or just plain skill." Anko grumbled as she had lost five copper notes that day.

"Well, one way or another. The next few months will be very interesting for whoever gets him." Kurenai spoke, and saw Anko chuckle.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna be killer." She slyly said as she winked at Kurenai.


End file.
